Te odio
by papillon69
Summary: Después de la guerra Severus Snape se encuentra odiando a una persona, como nunca odio a nadie mas y esta dispuesto a castigarla para que pague por todo el descontrol que trae a su vida.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Esta historia esta escrita sin ánimos de lucro.

Advertencias: Este fic Tiene contenido sexual, dominación, sumisión, lenguaje adulto, una alumna deseosa de agradar a su profesor y sobre todo un maestro de pociones muy SEXY.

Si eres susceptible NO LO LEAS.

HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS

El odio alimenta mi alma... no necesito nada más...

HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS

Severus Snape caminaba entra las mesas observando calculadoramente a los inútiles de los estudiantes trabaja en silencio en sus pociones. Y es que cualquiera que lo conociera creería que ya había tenido suficiente acción en su vida para que aun después de haber sobrevivido a un Lord oscuro, dos guerras, ser un doble espía, y la mordida de una serpiente. Tuviera que lidiar con estúpidos descerebrados que a duras penas sabían como se llamaban. Y mucho menos sabrían como realizar una poción perfecta sin causar un accidente.

Pero allí estaba él, una año después de haber sobrevivido a la muerte, observando como esta panda de trolls trataba de sacar su ultimo año de escuela y seguir con su vida en lo que sea que fueran a dedicarse y es que cualquier persona normal después de pasar siete años, bueno no, casi ocho años con estos mocosos insoportables. Entre ellos debería haber algún vinculo, algún sentimiento pero seria mentir si dijera que si y es que muy en el fondo el sabia que se alegraría el día que dejara de verlos.

Claro que odiaba a algunos mas que otros, durante su larga vida laboral había conocido de todo, desde los arrogantes que se creían con derecho a todo solo porque provenían de una de las familias sangre pura mas respetables del mundo mágico. Hasta los inútiles negados para las pociones que por mas que les explicaras que cortar no era lo mismo que machacar seguían siendo incapaces de no hacer explotar su caldero. Pero sobre todos esos estudiantes que había visto pasar por su aula, odiaba a dos estudiantes mucho mas que a todos los demás.

Algunas veces llegaba a pensar que los odiaba de igual manera, pero muy dentro de su ser sabia que esto era mentira. Y es que a Harry Potter, lo odiaba por ser tan parecido a su padre, ese hombre había hecho que toda su adolescencia y parte de su juventud un verdadero infierno. Y es que James Potter había sido un arrogante hijo de perra, el típico niño mimado que creía merecer todo simplemente por ser él. Nunca le había costado trabajo conseguir algo y tenia la certeza de que realmente nunca había valorado nada ni a nadie. Todos eran reemplazables, hasta sus mejores amigos. Cuando había tenido a Lily ellos habían pasado a un segundo termino, después de la boda todo parecía ir bien. Lily y el habían seguido en contacto y es que una amistad como la suya no podía quedar en el olvido así como si nada. Lily había sido su primer amiga, la primer persona fuera de su madre que lo había amado solo por ser él. Cuando se entero que ella se iba a casar con Potter lo había odiado como nunca creyó poder hacerlo. Y es que él estúpido le estaba robando todo lo suyo, todo lo que había valorado como un gran tesoro y porque sabia que Potter no la amaría como él lo hacia.

Y si el tiempo le dio la razón.

Después de la boda todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, pero cuando Potter se entero de que Lily estaba embarazada todo cambio en su relación. Ella un día le conto que no sabia que pasaba con su marido que parecía mas interesado en el pequeño que crecía en su vientre que en ella misma, que su relación de pareja se deterioraba día con día y que el suceso mas importante en sus vidas en vez de ser algo feliz parecía algo inadecuado. Severus había sabido en su interior que ella estaba perdiendo el interés de James y que tarde o temprano la remplazaría por el pequeño que aun no nacía. Y la verdad cuando nació el engendro y todo se volvió en contra de Lily, Severus no se alegro de siempre haber tenido razón, simplemente se sintió muy triste por el dolor que la voz, los ojos y las facciones de su mejor amiga expresaban. Y es que ella con toda su inteligencia no podía entender porque el gran James Potter la había hecho a un lado después de que el pequeño Harry naciera. Severus sabia que Potter había perdido todo el interés en su esposa y ahora todos sus sentidos estaban pendientes de su nueva propiedad, su primogénito el gran Harry James Potter. Severus era lo suficiente hombre para aceptar que el muchacho no tenia porque ser el receptor de todo el odio y resentimiento que era dirigido hacia su padre, pero a falta del mayor. Severus había enfocado toda esa ira en su hijo. Haciendo de su vida una tortura. Muchos pensarían que la ayuda que le brindo en la guerra seria una muestra de los buenos sentimientos que Severus mantendría muy en su interior. Pero nada mas lejos de la realidad. Si Harry moría la alegría de la tortura que Severus había perfeccionado contra el menor, se perdería y sabia muy bien que aun le faltaba mucho para hacer pagar todas las fallas de su padre.

Cualquier persona que fuera consiente de estos pensamientos pensaría que Harry Potter era la persona que mas odiaba el maestro de pociones. Pero muy lejos de la realidad, el muchacho era el numero dos en una larga lista, claro que el muchacho estaba arriba de Voldemort, Dumbledore, los merodeadores, los Malfoy y muchos mas, pero el primerísimo lugar le pertenecía a la insufrible sabelotodo Hermione Granger.

¿Cómo una joven tan común y corriente como Hermione podía hacer que un hombre la odiara tanto?

La respuesta no era tan fácil de explicar, pero tenia que ir al primer momento que la vio en clase, tan insignificante como el montón de chicos que habían llegado con esa generación. Pero la percepción de Severus cambio rápidamente, cuando vio que la chica se había aprendido todo el libro de pociones de memoria, al principio le había hecho gracia, pero pronto paso a la molestia. Esa chica no se callaba, cualquier pregunta que él hiciera, ella levantaba la mano y trataba de contestar. Al principio la ignoro, pero la estúpida seguía levantando la mano como si a él le interesara escuchar sus monótonas respuestas.

Y por eso la odiaba, por tratar de ser tan sabionda. La odiaba porque siempre trataba de mostrar lo inteligente que era. La odiaba por ser el cerebro del trio dorado y no dejar que el par de descerebrados de Potter y Weasley se mataran por su ignorancia. La odiaba por siempre sobresalir en sus clases. la odiaba por meter sus nariz en donde nadie se lo pedía. La odiaba por ayudar a los inútiles que no entendían nada de su clase. Como en ese preciso momento que estaba dándole un vistazo a la poción de Longbottom. La odiaba por tratar de arreglar la poción de su amigo sabiendo que eso no lo ayudaría aprender, si no lo haría mas dependiente de ella. La odiaba porque le había repetido hasta la saciedad que no lo hiciera, que los dejara aprender de sus errores. Pero como de costumbre le había entrado por un oído y le había salido por el otro.

En ese momento Severus sintió que esta era la gota que derramaba el vaso. Todo ese resentimiento que había estado guardando lo hizo explotar y camino furioso hasta el lugar donde se encontraban ambos Gryffindors. Se paro justo detrás de ellos y uso su voz mas amenazadora cuando hablo.

_**-Señorita Grenger**_. (Hermione salto al escuchar la sedosa voz de su profesor, mientras Neville se ponía blanco del susto) _**Le he dicho de todas las formas posibles que no ayude a sus compañeros con sus trabajos. Pero como de costumbre a usted lo único que le interesa es demostrar lo inteligente que es. **_

Hermione abrió muy grandes los ojos por las palabras de su profesor, y Snape pudo ver el dejo de dolor que paso rápidamente. Eso lo hizo sonreír sarcásticamente. Había logrado fácilmente su objetivo de lastimarla. Pero no se detuvo allí. Quería verla rogar piedad.

_**-Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor por desobedecer a un maestro y ayudar a un compañero en una tarea que es individual. Y detención después de clases. Ya que esta tan empeñada en mostrar que su mente es superior a la de sus compañeros. Espero que muestre esa misma maestría lavando los calderos de la clase. **_

Y sin dejar que ella se quejara o dijera algo, dio media vuelta y empezó a revisar las pociones de los otros inútiles.

Pudo ver con agrado y satisfacción como el cabeza de zanahoria y el cara rajada le daban una mirada asesina he indignada por el castigo que acababa de darle a su amiguita. Seguro pensaban que era injusto. Pero ya quería ver que ellos supieran lo que realmente era injusto en la vida. El simplemente les estaba mostrando que no siempre podían salirse con la suya y que había reglas que tenían que respetar.

Como de costumbre solo algunas pociones fueron pasables, las demás estaban para tirarse y no recordarse jamás y solo una fue perfecta la de Granger, eso hizo que la ira de Severus aumentara. Maldita mujer que no podía solo una vez en su vida no demostrar su superioridad.

La clase termino y el camino hacia su escritorio esperando que todos esos mocosos salieran lo mas rápido de su vista. El pocionista sentó y empezó a revisar algunos de los pergaminos con redacciones mal hechas. Hoy era uno de esos días en el que se preguntaba ¿que hacia allí?

El odiaba dar clases a esta altura de su vida. Si, alguna vez le había encantado pero ahora lo odiaba.

Alzando un poco la mirada vio como los dos descerebrados se acercaron a su amiga y le susurraron algo. Ella negó con la cabeza y Potter le toco el hombro en un gesto si no mal interpretaba de apoyo y después salieron.

Ella simplemente guardo todas sus cosas y se encamino hasta pararse frente a su escritorio.

Severus la ignoro olímpicamente por mas de diez minutos, hasta que empezó a desesperarse por la incompetencia de la chica.

_**-Granger creí haberle dejado claro que tenia que lavar todos los calderos. ¿No se supone que usted es la bruja mas inteligente de su generación?, no entiendo porque necesita que le repita unas simples instrucciones dos veces. **_

La chica bajo la mirada pero a Severus no le paso desapercibido como se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas. Pero ella no le dio una mirada directa. Solo la escuchar susurrar un: -_**Lo siento Señor.**_ Y rápidamente se encamino hasta donde tenia que iniciar su tarea.

El profesor trato de seguir con su trabajo, pero fue un caso perdido, ya que todas las redacciones eran una porquería. Y claro porque los movimientos de la joven eran mucho mas interesantes de admirar. Maldita la odiaba por distraerle de su trabajo.

Ya no era la misma niña que había llegado por primera vez a esa aula, con su cabello todo alborotado y su cara infantil. Los años la había transformado en una hermosa mujer. Como una crisálida que espera todo ese tiempo de metamorfosis sabiendo que se va a convertir en una de las mas maravillosas mariposas del mundo. Hermione había aprendido a domar su cabello, y ahora parecía mas sedoso. Su cuerpo se había definido en algo mas estético, con curvas en los lugares adecuados. Sus senos habían crecido y sabia que eran de lo mas firmes con unos hermosos pezones color cereza, que se endurecían como dos piedras cuando se excitaba. Su rostro ahora era el de una hermosa joven. Su olor corporal era el mas tentador, pero el olor de su intimidad lo hacia volverse loco de deseo y podría pasar horas bebiendo de su sabor. Y sabia que después de todas las experiencias vividas durante la guerra, en su cuerpo juvenil vivía un alma vieja. Tan vieja como la suya.

Y por eso la odiaba, por hacerlo conocedor de todos esos secretos.

Sabiendo que tenia que hacer algo para sacar toda su nueva frustración. Se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia donde ella parecía trabajar en un transe. Ni siquiera sintió cuando se paro detrás de ella, ni cuando se lleno de la fragancia floral que emanaba su cabello. Solo se dio cuenta de su presencia cuando la abrazo por la cintura. Sintió como ella se tensaba por un minuto. Pero luego recargo todo su peso en su pecho y dejo salir un suspiro.

_**-¿Por que insistes en desafiar mi autoridad?**_ La pregunta salió, sin ni siquiera pensarlo.

Ella se tenso de nuevo y se separo un poco.

El sabia sin verla que se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior, era una costumbre que tenia cuando estaba nerviosa.

Y la odiaba. Por permitirle conocerla tan bien.

_**-Severus, yo… **_

No pudo terminar la frase, por que el la tomo de los hombros muy fuerte, estaba seguro que le estaba haciendo daño.

Pero la odiaba, por como sonaba su nombre entre sus labios.

La odiaba por despertar esta hambre en él. Y la odiaba porque sabia que solo ella podría saciarla. Ya había intentado buscar otras formas de mitigar esta necesidad, busco en los brazos de otras brujas lo que solo ella podía darle, trato de maltratarla para que lo odiara y lo despreciara. Y le negara su cuerpo. Trato de ignorarla por completo, para ver si su cuerpo, su mente y su alma la olvidaban. Y trato y trato. Pero nada funciono. Siempre terminaba de la misma forma. Como sabia perfectamente terminarían en esta ocasión.

_**-Te odio.**_ Fue lo único que dijo antes de darle la vuelta y besarla con rabia. Sus dulces y suaves labios eran atacados con desesperación. Severus sabia que le hacia daño, pero no aminoro la fuerza con que tomaba su boca. Y a ella parecía no importarle, le respondía con la misma necesidad que el le estaba demandando.

Sus manos empezaron a recorrer su joven cuerpo, estrujándolo, pellizcándolo, manoseándolo, como un adolecente que no tiene suficiente control de lo que hace.

Y por eso la odiaba. Por reducirlo a esto. A un hombre que no podía controlar su deseo por ella.

Hermione gemía pidiéndole mas. Exigiéndole que fuera mas rudo. Y Severus no pudo mas. Necesitaba sentir, tocar su satinada piel. Sin ninguna delicadeza empezó a romper su ropa, jalando su túnica con desesperación hasta que fue un obstáculo menos, sus manos fueron directo a la blusa del uniforme, rasgándola, como si fuera imperativo desnudarla en ese momento. Así una a una las prendas que ella tenia puesta fueron desapareciendo. Hasta dejarla solo en sostén y bragas de una tela muy fina que dejaban traslucir, el color oscuro de sus pezones y las líneas de su sexo. Y fue en ese instante cuando él bajo la intensidad de sus movimientos, dándose un momento para contemplarla, para bebérsela con una mirada. Para llenarse los ojos de esa imagen. De esa mujer, parada en la mitad del salón de pociones, temblando como un conejito que esta enfrente de un lobo, tan conmocionado que no puede correr para escapara del depredador. Y es que para alguien que entrara en ese momento, no sabría si ella temblaba por lo grotesco de la escena, su ropa toda rota a un lado, mientras el la observaba y se la comía con la mirada, o por el frio del salón, o por lo excitada que estaba.

Pero eso no importaba porque ella estaba allí, de pie, frente a el. Dándole esa mirada que sabia solo le daba a el. La mirada que le decía, todo lo que no quería escuchar. Esa mirada que le prometía todo lo que no quería recibir.

Y la odiaba, por darle todo sin esperar recibir nada. La odiaba por lo ingenua que era. La odiaba por no oponer resistencia y entregarse libremente a él.

Severus la tomo fuertemente de la muñeca y la jaloneo hasta su escritorio, el se sentó y la dejo parada junto a la mesa. Ella ni se inmuto. Lo conocía tan bien o mejor que él. Si no fuera un experto en legeremancia, estaba seguro que ella podría leerle la mente.

Y la odiaba por tenerle tanta confianza y reconocer que el no le haría mas que el daño necesario.

Severus abrió sus piernas y apoyo firmemente sus pies en el piso. Tomo a Hermione jalándola hasta recostarla boca abajo sobre sus piernas. Como un padre cuando va a castigar a su hijo después de cometer una falta.

Él la corregiría, porque no podía permitirse perder el control. Ella tenia que entender que era él, el que los dirigía. Él que decidía hacia donde se dirigían. Él que tomaba y daba. Él que decía si o no.

Ella debía entender eso.

_**-Sabes que hago esto por tu bien.**_ (Severus hablo bajo mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre su espalda bajando en línea recta hasta sus nalgas y sus muslos, Hermione tembló por la anticipación de lo que vendría) _**–Sabes que el que manda en esto que tenemos, soy yo. **_

_**-Severus, por favor….**_

Una palmada no muy fuerte cayo en la nalga derecha de Hermione. Haciéndole saber que debía guardar silencio. Esta no era la primera vez que él la reprendía así. Y es que después de tantos años de estar bajo el mando de dos locos. Severus necesitaba con todo su ser sentirse el dueño y señor de todas las situaciones y sobre todo en lo que correspondía al sexo. Porque el acto que iba a tener lugar, era simple y llanamente sexo. Era como un animal rabioso, deseoso de descargar toda su frustración en ella. Aquí no iba a ver ternura, ni caricias suaves, nada de romanticismo, ni de amor. Todo iba a ser crudo, Fuerte y Sudoroso.

_**-No hables. Sabes que si lo haces empeoraras las cosas.**_ Siguió recorriendo con las yemas de sus dedos la piel de la joven, que empezaba a enfriarse. No dejándole saber cuando iba a caer el siguiente golpe. Y es que lo que mas le gustaba al maestro de pociones era sorprenderla.

Ella guardo silencio, sabiendo bien que él no exageraba, ni bromeaba. Si salía una palabra mas de su boca, el le daría el doble del castigo. Y no podía decepcionarlo. Quería. No, Necesitaba agradarlo. Hacerle saber que ninguna otra mujer seria tan perfecta como ella para él.

_**-Sabes que odio que ayudes a tus amigos descerebrados con sus trabajos**_. La segunda palmada fue dada mas fuerte que la primera. Hermione se trago el grito de sorpresa y dolor.

Severus sonrió.

_**-Sabes que odio cuando les dedicas tiempo.**_ Otra palmada con mas fuerza toco la blanca piel.

_**-Sabes que odio que los mires.**_ Una palmada mas.

_**-Los odio por el simple hecho de saber que tienen un lugar especial en tu vida. **_

Severus dejaba caer un golpe después de cada oración que salía de su boca. Desahogando su frustración. Rápidamente la blanca piel empezó a enrojecer. Y después de que perdió la cuenta de los golpes unas pequeñas ronchas de quemadura empezaron a aparecer.

Hermione quería gritar del dolor. Pero en el fondo sabia que eso no lo detendría.

El hombre estaba molesto.

Pero también sabia que esto no solo era dolor para ella. Había algo tan erótico en el hecho de que el se portara tan cavernícola. Como si quisiera arrastrarla hasta su cueva para que nunca nadie mas pudiera verla. Toda su vida ella había tenido todo bien organizado. Sus calificaciones, sus amigos, sus acciones, sus pensamientos, sus alimentos, Todo. Pero con Severus no tenia que organizar, ni planear nada, el tenia el control de todo. Ella solo tenia que dejarse guiar. Tener ciega confianza en él. Y solo disfrutar. Porque si bien en este momento sufría. Él la recompensara haciéndola llegar a las estrellas. Y fue ese pensamiento el que hizo que el dolor disminuyera y la excitación aumentara. Haciendo que sus jugos empezaran a salir de su intimidad mojando sus bragas.

Severus no tardo en darse cuenta de esto y sonrió irónicamente. _**–Eres una pequeña zorrita. Deseosa por mi toque.**_ Con su rodilla separo las piernas de la joven y las palmadas cambiaron de lugar. Ahora en vez de caer en sus nalgas. Severus las dirigían a la intimidad de la joven. Golpeándola con fuerza una, dos y tres veces. Antes de pasar su mano y sobarla.

Hermione no podía mas, necesitaba llegar a la liberación. Y es que sentía todo su cuerpo arder. Pero sabia que él podría pasar toda la noche haciendo esto. Excitándola hasta la desesperación. Así que empezó a restregarse en la pierna de su maestro, gimiendo por el placer que se estaba dando.

Pero esto no duro mucho, con sus fuertes manos él le impidió que siguiera moviéndose.

_**-Sabes que no puedes hacer eso zorrita. Solo yo te voy a dar el placer que necesitas. Solo yo puedo aplacar el fuego que te quema. Solo yo y nadie mas. ¿Me entiendes? **_Jalando su cabello para que alzara la cabeza y lo viera.

Lastimándola

Ella se quejo. _**–Respóndeme, ¿Me entiendes?, ¿Fui claro? Dímelo**_. Exigió.

Hermione lo miro un momento, repasando las palabras que tenia que decir.

_**-Si maestro. Te pertenezco, solo a ti.**_ La primera vez que le había exigido las palabras, ella se había sentido humillada. No era un objeto que le perteneciera a alguien. Ella era un ser humano que podía decidir por si misma. Y había tratado de rebelarse, y lo había pagado caro. Él le había demostrado que no podía luchar contra él, que si quería estar con él, él seria su dueño, su todo. Y ahora tiempo después estaba bien con eso mientras no la dejara.

Severus estuvo complacido con la respuesta pero sobre todo con el tono de sumisión que ella le dio. Eso lo hizo sentir poderoso, dueño de todo el control, y lo negaría hasta morir pero sobre todo, lo hizo sentir seguro. Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Ella había entendido la lección, ahora podía darle lo que necesitaba.

Paso su gran mano por la piel roja sobándola, podía ver la diferencia entre ellos. Su piel era mucho mas morena que la de ella, aparte el era un hombre marcado mucho mayor, ella tan joven, tan pura, él había sido su primer amante.

Lentamente la ayudo a ponerse en pie. Pudo ver la mueca de dolor que trato de ocultar rápidamente. Pero no lo logro y eso le hizo sentir una punzada de algo que no pudo reconocer. El también se puso en pie, mientras dirigía a Hermione hacia el escritorio. **–Híncate. **Le susurro mientras la ayudaba a subir por la cintura.

Hermione hizo inmediatamente lo que el le ordeno. Sabia perfectamente lo que vendría.

En esa posición estaba muy vulnerable, el podía observar en todo su esplendor lo rojo de sus nalgas, con un dedo fue recorriendo lentamente la piel marcada, disfrutando de la marca que había dejado. Estaba seguro que no podría sentarse bien mañana y eso le agradaba porque así recordaría en cada momento a quien pertenecía, quien era el responsable de ese dolor.

Jugo un rato mas con ella hasta que fue directo hasta su intimidad. Su ropa interior estaba mucho mas mojada (Si eso se podía) con sus jugos. Y eso lo excito mucho mas. Él saber que ella estaba disfrutando tanto como él de este juego. Que no solo era doloroso para ella, si no, que estaba tan ansiosa como él de seguir.

Lentamente bajo la ropa interior y dejo al descubierto su hermosa y rosada piel. Sus labios vaginales eran tan carnosos, y su clítoris sobre salía como un pequeño botón duro, por lo excitada que estaba. Su olor era increíble. A lo largo de su vida Severus Snape había estado con muchas mujeres, pero ninguna lo había marcado como la que tenia enfrente.

Y por eso la odiaba porque sabia que nunca podría estar con otra mujer sin compararla con ella. Sin comparar su piel, su olor, su sabor.

Una gota de su liquido empezó a escurrir y el como un hombre que ha estado días en el desierto y de repente encuentra un oasis siguió la trayectoria de esa diminuta gota, hasta que no pudo mas y rápidamente se inclino para saborearla. Con su lengua recorrió el mismo camino de esa gota, saboreando su dulce sabor. Lamiendo lentamente sus nalgas, sus muslos, detrás de sus rodillas, llenándose de la distinta intensidad de su olor en su cuerpo, mientras mas se acercaba a su sexo el olor era mas fuerte, pero hacia mas abajo era un poco mas tenue.

Siguió con la tortura para ambos, sabia que en el momento que lamiera un poco la fuente de ese delicioso manjar entre las piernas de la chica, se correría. Y no quería dejarse en ridículo delante de esta mujer. Quería demostrarle que nunca encontraría otro hombre como él. Un hombre que la llevaría al cielo múltiples veces, dejándola saciada hasta la muerte.

Pero por mas auto control que tenia, siempre se le hacia muy difícil no sucumbir al deseo de llenarse de ella y como en otras ocasiones esta no fue la excepción y después de estar un rato jugando con ella ya no pudo mas y simplemente se dirigió hacia el centro de Hermione, que para ese momento ya no le importaba que el la viera en esa posición tan vulnerable, ella abría sus piernas lo mas que Severus se lo permitía para que no pudiera ignorar su sexo.

Con su lengua delineo lentamente los labios vaginales de Hermione, que dejo salir un fuerte gemido de placer al sentir la lengua de su profesor. A Severus esto lo prendió mucho mas, escuchar como ella gemía. Con un ruido tan simple le suplicaba por mas. Siguió jugando con ella, tocándola lentamente con su lengua.

El sexo de Hermione lloraba por mas, dejando salir mas del preciado liquido que volvía loco a Severus. Cuando el ya no pudo soportar mas, se hundió sin mas en ella, chupándola, mordiéndola, saboreándola rudamente. Como si no hubiera un mañana, bebiendo de ella todo lo que podía.

La estudiante estaba tan deseosa de tener un orgasmo ya no aguantaba mas, había soportado lo mas que pudo del castigo que su profesor le daba, pero había llegado a su limite, así que empezó a mover sus caderas de atrás para delante, llevando la lengua de Severus mas adentro de su sexo. El la tomo por las nalgas y la ayudo con los movimientos, sabiendo que ella no aguantaría mucho mas y se correría en su cara. Ella al sentir que el la ayudaba y no le impedía moverse, libremente empezó a ensartarse mas rápido la lengua de él, no tuvo necesidad de tocar su clítoris, ni nada mas, estaba tan excitada que con el placer que él le daba fue mas que suficiente y se corrió con un sonoro grito de placer, sobre la cara de Severus que quedo empapado con los flujos de la castaña.

Pero el no se detuvo siguió chupándola alargando el placer de ella. Mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones y sacaba su hombría. Masturbándose un poco antes de ponerse en pie. Cuando Hermione sintió la perdida de la lengua de Severus quiso quejarse pero él la tomo por las caderas y la volteo acostándola sobre el escritorio. Abriéndole las piernas lo mas que pudo y de una sola y dura estocada la penetro.

Como todo el acto anterior el no era suave, ni comprensivo, no era el acto de dos personas que se amaban y se entregaban como una promesa de una vida juntos, si no todo lo contrario, era un hombre hambriento, exigente, duro, crudo, decidido a tomar lo que ella le ofrecía, sabiendo que el no le daría nada, solo el hoy y el ahora.

Ella lo observaba detenidamente, mandándole un mensaje con su mirada, mientras el la penetraba rudamente, haciéndolo con odio, por todo lo que ella le decía con esa simple mirada, todas las promesas que le hacia, todo el amor que expresaba, la ternura, comprensión, de porque él la trataba así.

Y por mas que el quería apartar la mirada de esos dulces ojos cafés, no podía y por eso la odio mas que nunca, por reducirlo a ser un hombre necesitado de ella, por hacerlo un hombre con dudas, sabiendo que no era suficiente para ella, un hombre con miedo, esperando que en cualquier momento esa hermosa mujer se diera cuenta por fin, que él no era el hombre que ella necesitaba o que simplemente lo abandonara como todas las personas que había amado en su vida.

Odiándola por dejar que grabara su aroma y su sabor en su alma, sabiendo que nunca nadie podría remplazarla. Maldiciéndola por convertirse en su droga y hacerlo saber que nunca podría desintoxicarse de ella.

Pero sobre todo la odiaba por meterse muy dentro de su podrido corazón y hacerle tener una esperanza de que ella nunca lo abandonaría, aunque fuera el cabron mas grande del mundo. Y lo amaría sobre cualquier cosa y persona, con la misma intensidad que el la amaba.

Por que el la amaba con mucha mas intensidad que un hombre normal ama a una mujer. Ningún hombre podría amarla como él la amaba. Porque la necesitaba para vivir. Y ninguna mujer en el mundo después de ella podría ocupar su lugar.

Y por todas estas cosas y muchas mas él la odiaba y la despreciaba.

Siguió penetrándola como un poseso, agarrándola fuertemente por las caderas, clavando sus dedos en su tierna piel. Entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo. Intentado con cada embestida entrar mas profundamente en ella. Tratando de llegar donde ningún hombre llegaría jamás. Dejándole claro que era su dueño y el no compartía.

Y la mirada de ella le daba a entender que ella comprendía todo eso y lo aceptaba.

Severus sintió como los músculos de ella empezaban a aprisionar su erección, haciéndole saber que pronto se correría. Y entro una, dos y tres veces. Y la pequeña hermosa mujer lo apretó, succionándolo como nunca nadie lo había hecho, pero sobre todo sintió como su alma se unía con la de ella, cuando unos segundos después el se corrió dentro de ella. Llenándola con su esencia.

Jadeando tratando de recuperar un poco de aire.

El orgasmo había sido devastador.

Severus sudaba por todos los poros de su piel. Y maldijo su maldita ropa. Siempre se apresuraba a tomarla y nunca se preocupaba por su ropa.

Sin salir de ella, la tomo por la cintura y la arrastro con el hacia la silla.

Hermione se acomodo en su regazo. Escuchando como los latidos de su corazón eran desesperados, su respiración agitada.

Pasando sus manos por sus suaves cabellos negros, empezó a dejar pequeños besos en su cuello. Deseando que el quitara la absurda regla de no besos en la boca. Pero sabia que eso no pasaría pronto, tenia que ser paciente con el hombre dañado al que amaba con todo su ser.

_**-Te amo. **_Las palabras dejaron su boca sin ni siquiera pensarlo. Lo dijo tan bajo que espero que Severus no las escuchara. Pero la repentina rigidez de su cuerpo le dijo lo contrario. Se maldijo por ser tan estúpida, el odiaba esas cursilerías (Como las llamaba) se lo había dejado claro desde el principio de esto que tenían como relación. Pensó que la apartaría, que la echaría de su lado y espero lo peor. Pero pasaron cinco segundos y después 10 y el se relajo. Empezó a acariciar su espalda y lo escucho suspirar.

_**-Pues yo te odio con todo mi ser. **_

Hermione sonrió para si, las palabras no habían sido dichas con malicia, ni siquiera con la intención de lastimar.

Y lo supo. Era su forma de protegerse después de todas las decepciones que se había llevado en su vida, ella lo había sabido desde el principio, no iba a ser fácil atravesar el duro corazón de su maestro de pociones. Pero ahora sabia que estaba haciendo algo bien y eso le dio una esperanza para continuar.

Porque ella se había hecho la firme promesa de nunca dejarlo. De amarlo aunque tuviera que amar por los dos. De ser paciente.

Y la cumpliría aunque él no quisiera.


	2. El inicio de todo (Primera parte)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Esta historia esta escrita sin ánimos de lucro.

Advertencias: Este fic Tiene contenido sexual, dominación, sumisión, lenguaje adulto, una alumna deseosa de agradar a su profesor y sobre todo un maestro de pociones muy SEXY.

Si eres susceptible NO LO LEAS.

_**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**_

El amor y el odio no son ciegos, sino que están cegados por el fuego que llevan dentro.

_**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**_

_**Chicas muchas gracias por iluminarme y hacerme muy feliz con sus MP Gabriela Cruz, Miara Makisan,**_ _**nagini27, Biondetta, 73, patybenededmalfoy, YazminSnape. (Espero que no se me olvide nadie) **_

_**Y a todas las que le dieron seguir y favorito también muchas gracias.**_

_**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**_

_**El inicio de todo. (1era Parte)**_

Severus se movió un poco, sentía todo el cuerpo entumido y dolorido. No se suponía que cuando morías ya no sentías nada. Pues el sentía todo.

_Carajo ni siquiera muerto podía dejar de sufrir._

Lentamente trato de abrir los ojos pero los sintió como si los tuviera pegados, después de mucho intentarlo y de casi perder el control los pudo abrir.

Genial no sabia donde estaba.

Pero sabia una cosa estaba jodido.

Observo el lugar un poco y se dio cuenta que era todo blanco. Y pensó. _Mierda, si esto es el infierno, es horriblemente aburrido y no siento el calor que se supone debería sentir en este lugar. Y si es el cielo deja mucho que desear. _

Un sonido a su lado hizo que moviera la cabeza rápidamente.

Maldijo por Merlín, ese había sido el peor error de su vida, le había dolido el cuello como si tuviera enterrado algo allí.

Flashes de imagines le llegaron de repente, el en presencia del innombrable. Voldemort diciéndole que en una guerra todos eran sustituibles y todo se valía. Los dientes de Naguini enterrándose profundamente en su cuello. Poniéndose todo negro y sintiendo como la vida se le iba del cuerpo.

Sin querer su mano fue hasta su cuello y sintió el vendaje.

Otro ruido le hizo recordar lo que inicialmente estaba haciendo. Esta vez lentamente volteo para buscar el origen del ruido. Y fue cuando la vio sentada en una silla junto a su cama, leyendo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta la muy estúpida que él estaba despierto. Trato de hablar, pero un sonido extraño salió de su garganta, esto hizo que ella volteara rápidamente a verlo.

Por sus ojos pasaron un millón de sentimientos que Severus reconoció casi todos sin problema. Felicidad, alivio, necesidad y algo mas.

La pregunta del millón ¿Qué hacia la estúpida sabelotodo aquí?

Como si ella le leyera la mente se puso en pie y se dirigió a su lado. Junto a su cama había un mueble lleno de pociones. Ella tomo uno de los frascos y lo destapo. El trato de negarse a tomarlo. ¿A lo mejor quería envenenarlo?

Pero rápidamente lo descarto al descubrir el olor de la poción revitalizante.

_**-Cálmese profesor, esta en buenas manos.**_ Empezó a hablar la insufrible. _**–Sabe nos dio un susto de muerte cuando lo encontramos tirado en el piso de la casa de los gritos. Pero gracias a Morgana pudimos traerlo de inmediato a San Mungo y aquí lo atendieron. A estado dormido por mas de un mes desde la batalla final. Hemos estado muy preocupados por usted. La fiebre no le bajaba y la herida no quería sanar. Tuvieron que crear un antídoto contra el veneno de Nagini especial para usted. **_

Estúpida mujer ¿Por qué no deja de hablar?

Snape rodo los ojos mentalmente.

Pero luego se dio cuenta de algunas cosas y una lista de preguntas se empezaron a acumularse en su mente.

_¿Qué hacia allí la insufrible?_

_¿Por qué le hablaba con tanta confianza?_

_¿Quiénes habían estado preocupados por él?_

_¿Por qué se habían tomado la molestia de salvarlo?_

_¿No podían dejarlo morir en paz?_

Hermione le ofreció otro frasco y bebió de él.

_**-Esta poción lo hará dormir un poco mas, necesita de todas sus fuerzas para recuperarse, todas esas preguntas que veo en sus ojos pueden esperar para mas adelante. Así que descanse. Yo no me moveré de su lado.**_

_Yo no me moveré de su lado_, fueron las ultimas palabras que Severus escucho, maldita sea ni siquiera en la muerte los estúpidos lo dejaban en paz.

_**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**_

_**-Que se largue, ¿que no lo entiende?. Estúpida mujer no necesito de su ayuda. Lo único que puede hacer por mi, es no regresar. Su presencia me molesta. **_

Los gritos del profesor de pociones se escuchaban hasta el pasillo. Y es que ya habían pasado mas de quince días desde que había despertado la primera vez y desde entonces no lo habían dejando ni a sol ni a sombra. Los ineptos de los medimagos no podían decirle cuando lo darían de alta.

Pero eso no era lo peor toda la Orden se había estado turnando para cuidarlo. Y los odiaba y despreciaba con todo su corazón. Porque él sabia perfectamente que no lo hacían porque realmente sintieran aprecio por él.

El estúpido descerebrado de Potter les había hablado de las memorias que había encontrado entre sus ropas, cuando lo llevaron a San Mungo.

Confiándoles que había trabajado como doble espía para obtener información y ayudar a la luz contra el señor tenebroso.

Y por eso toda esa banda de estúpidos Gryffindors sentimentaloides se habían creído con el derecho de demostrarle que él era importante para ellos. Pero podía ver en sus ojos la duda, el desprecio y el asco de tener que tratar con el grasiento murciélago de las mazmorras, como lo llamaban a su espalda.

Pero de todos la peor era la sabelotodo. No lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Casi vivía allí con él. Si no fuera porque los otros miembros de la Orden, casi la arrastraban para que fuera a dormir, comer o bañarse estaba seguro que estaría allí veinticuatro horas siete días de la semana. Y es que por mas que trataba de que se fuera. Ella se negaba a hacerlo. Ya se lo había pedido amablemente, se lo había gritado. La había ignorado mientras ella estaba allí haciéndole estúpidas preguntas. ¿Cómo se siente profesor? ¿Necesita algo? ¿Tiene dolor? Pero nada funcionaba. Parecía que la guerra había dejado a Granger mas dañada de lo que pensaba.

Severus suspiro no veía hora de que lo dieran de alta y poder alejarse de todos esos imbéciles.

_**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**_

Dos meses después por fin habían dado de alta a Severus del hospital. Un día después de mucho molestar a los medimagos y de comportarse como solo él sabia hacerlo. Firmando algunos documentos donde el se hacia responsable de cualquier recaída que pudiera tener. Lo habían dado de alta. Y todo sin que nadie se diera cuenta. De eso ya habían pasado tres días y se creía muy seguro en su casa familiar. Ninguno de los miembros de la orden se había aparecido por allí. Y eso lo hacia retorcidamente feliz. Esperaba que no se les ocurriera ni asomar la nariz por ese lugar. Aunque muy pocos sabían la ubicación de su casa.

Ya no los soportaba. No entendía ¿por qué no podían dejarlo en paz? Nunca habían sido amigos, ni siquiera se caían bien, bueno no hablemos de tolerar. Ninguno era lo suficientemente inteligente para tentarlo a tener una conversación con él.

Porque para un hombre como él, su privacidad era lo mas importante. ¿Por qué no lo entendían?

Estaba sentado en el viejo sillón en la biblioteca de su casa, que había visto mejores tiempos. Tomando una taza con Te y leyendo un libro. No había nada mejor en este mundo para relajarse como esa. Estaba tan concentrado en su lectura que no escucho la primera vez que tocaron a la puerta principal.

La segunda vez no pudo ignorarlo parecía que querían derribar la puerta. Muy dentro de él trato de calmarse. ¿Quién se atrevía a perturbar su paz? No quería ver a nadie. Así que tomo la decisión no abriría. Quien fuera se hartaría y se iría.

Lo que ya no pudo ignorar fueron los gritos que alguien daba fuera de su casa. Se paro muy enojado, lanzando el libro por la habitación. Por Merlín, quien fuera lo maldeciría hasta la saciedad.

Mientras mas se acercaba a la puerta escuchaba mas claro lo que gritaban y de inmediato reconoció la voz. Estúpida mujer lo iba a volver loco.

_**-Profesor, abra la puerta. Se que esta allí. No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que me asegure que se encuentra bien. Abra. **_

Severus abrió de golpe la puerta de madera y vio fijamente a la mujer parada frente a él, con su mejor mirada envenenada.

_**-Definitivamente todo este tiempo me ha engañado usted Granger**_. Hablo con su voz mas sedosa pero llena de veneno. _**Suponía que usted era inteligente. Pero me doy cuenta que he vivido en el error, que lastima. ¿Qué no sabe que no debe aparecerse en las casas ajenas sin ser invitada? ¿De que forma quiere que le diga que deje de molestarme? No me interesa su lastima, ni su compañía. Me obligara a lanzarle un hechizo para que se largue de una vez por todas.**_

Ella lo miro con sus enormes ojos cafés.

_**-Profesor yo solo.**_ (Susurro)

_**-No me interesa lo que usted quiera o pretenda Granger. Déjeme en paz. No quiero verla, no quiero escucharla. No necesito de su ayuda, no necesito nada de usted. **_

_**-Nosotros solo queríamos devolverle un poco de lo mucho que usted sacrifico en la guerra. **_

Esas palabras desataron la furia de Severus. Estúpida mujer no había trabajado como espía para buscar la empatía de esta chiquilla, ni de ninguno de sus amigos.

Lentamente se acerco a ella. Y la miro con todo el odio que sentía.

_**-Idiota. ¿Te crees que todo lo que hice, fue para agradarlos a ustedes, para que me tuvieran compasión o para caerles bien? Lo hice porque no tuve opción, porque era la única forma de poder sobrevivir a esta guerra. Me vi envuelto en algo que a mi no me importaba. Si por mi hubiera sido, me habría largado de aquí hace mucho tiempo. Pero no tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo. Lo que le pasara a Potter y a los miembros de la orden era algo que me tenia sin cuidado. Pero ustedes con sus valores Gryffindors creen que todo el mundo tiene algo bueno. Pero no es así. Muchos solo buscamos nuestro beneficio y poder sobrevivir lo mejor posible. O no sabe que el ser maestro de pociones en la mejor escuela de magia me dio renombre. O que trabajar de espía me dio dinero y poder. Nada de lo que hice fue gratis, todo tenia un propósito para beneficiarme. **_

_**Ustedes solo tienen sus buenos sentimientos y creer que todo el mundo merece la pena, y son una panda de entrometidos que no saben o no entienden o sus pequeños cerebros no los deja comprender que muchos solo queremos morir en paz, y dejar de sufrir cuando nos llega el momento. Se creen Dios jugando con los destinos de la gente. Y se creen todo poderosos metiéndose hasta en algo tan natural como la muerte. **_

_**Idiotas, siempre los despreciare por esto. Por alargar mi miserable vida, por obligarme a continuar con mi existencia. Por fin iba a descansar y ustedes tenían que entrometerse. Y aparte de que me han impuesto tener que vivir por mas tiempo, quieren torturarme con su despreciable presencia. **_

_**¿Qué no han hecho ya suficiente?**_

_**Entiéndalo. No me interesa tener que ver con ustedes. Así que deje de molestarme. **_

Y sin mas azoto la puerta en la nariz de la cabeza de chorlito. Estaba muy alterado. No había perdido el control así desde hacia mucho tiempo. Siempre había trabajado en su mascara de frialdad, haciendo que todos los estúpidos sentimientos se neutralizaran. Haciéndolo fuerte contra todo y todos. Y es que esa chica tenia el poder de sacarlo de sus casillas como ninguna otra persona. Y la desprecio en ese momento por tener tanto poder sobre él.

Pero tomo una decisión si él tenia que sufrir con su solo existir, ella sufriría con él como venganza de todo lo que la vida injustamente le había hecho.

Ese pensamiento hizo que un poco de calma llegara a su dolorida alma.

_**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**_

_N.A._

_Si lo se es un poco corta esta primera parte, pero dividí en dos el capitulo porque me di cuenta que tiene mucha información y la segunda parte es un poco fuerte. Espero que nadie se enoje, moleste u ofenda por la actitud de Severus, pero recuerden que es un hombre dañado por largos años de ser marioneta de las cabras locas. _

_Espero subir pronto la continuación de este capitulo, solo le estoy dando unos retoques._

_Y ojala puedan dejarme algún comentario, queja, sugerencias, reclamo o lo que sea jajajajaja. _


	3. El inicio de todo (Segunda parte)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Esta historia esta escrita sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Este fic Tiene contenido sexual, dominación, sumisión, lenguaje adulto, una alumna deseosa de agradar a su profesor y sobre todo un maestro de pociones muy SEXY.

Si eres susceptible NO LO LEAS.

_**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**_

**Cualquier persona puede amar con locura. **

**Pero odiar, amigas mías, odiar es un arte.**

_**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**_

_**Chicas muchas gracias por iluminarme y hacerme muy feliz con sus MP, Miara Makisan, Renguera73, Gabriela Cruz, , Biondetta, patybenededmalfoy, YazminSnape. RozennSakurraa**_ _**(Espero que no se me olvide nadie) **_

_**Y a todas las que le dieron seguir y favorito también muchas gracias.**_

_**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**_

_**El inicio de todo. ( 2da Parte) Doble advertencia Capitulo con alto contenido sexual, lenguaje soez y depravado. Solo para mayores de 18. Este capitulo me quedo súper sexoso y si mi mama lo leyera me lavaría los ojos con legía por andar escribiendo estas cosas. Así que ya están advertidas.**_

_**-Maldita, maldita, maldita…**_ Severus gritaba como un poseso en sus habitaciones de las mazmorras.

Tenia dos meses que las clases se habían reanudado. Un poco mas que el había aceptado de nuevo el puesto de profesor de pociones.

Y ya no podía mas.

Cuando Minerva la nueva directora de Hogwarts lo había invitado a tener de nuevo su trabajo. No le había costado mucho trabajo aceptarlo. ¿Qué podía hacer de su vida ahora que la guerra había terminado? ¿Quedarse en su casa y vegetar como una planta? El dinero no era problema. Tenia mucho mas del que podría gastar e vidas. Y la verdad hacer la vida miserable a todos esos Trolls le parecía mucho mas tentador que todas las otras opciones.

Y es que siendo sincero con sigo mismo era muy difícil encontrar otro trabajo, la guerra había dividido las opiniones y aun que algunos lo creían un héroe que había sacrificado mucho por el bien de la luz, muchos otros lo creían un ser manipulador, calculador que solo buscaba salir con su culo bien librado y sano. Y eso no lo ayudaba mucho para obtener otra cosa que hacer.

También había pensado en dedicarse a la investigación por su cuenta, pero si lograba algo, ¿Quién confiaría en él? ¿Quién le daría una oportunidad?

Necesitaba que las cosas se calmaran un poco que la gente olvidara y ya vería que haría.

Nunca había sido un hombre sin un plan, pero los tiempos cambiaban y él no podía hacer nada por el momento. Así que el plan B era regresar a dar clase.

Pero que arrepentido estaba ahora de haber tomado esa decisión. Nunca se puso a pensar que el cara rajada, el cabeza de zanahoria y la come libros, también regresaría. Ni siquiera lo tomo en cuenta, creyó que en la seguridad del castillo, del lugar que lo había visto por los últimos 18 años, estaría a salvo.

Y es que al principio había sido muy fácil ignorar todo y a todos. Ignorar las miradas asustadas de algunos alumnos, otros lo miraban con admiración "por lo que creían había hecho".

Pero después de un tiempo se sintió observado, vigilado y no por nada había logrado hacer un gran trabajo en la guerra como espía, sus instintos nunca le fallaban y sentirse paranoico era por algo, y fue cuando la vio dándole esa mirada. Esa mirada que quería descubrir todos los secretos de su alma.

Y si Severus que toda su vida había podido esconder sus emociones le costo mucho trabajo tragarse todo lo que "ELLA" le hacia sentir.

Y es que al principio solo fue molestia.

Pero después algo paso y su cuerpo reacciono. La primera vez que soñó con ella, se sintió asqueado por lo que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos. Despertó después de haber tenido uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida. Como un adolescente calenturiento había tenido un sueño húmedo con ELLA. Con la come libros, sabelotodo, cabello de estropajo de Granger.

Debía de estar loco, delirando. Pero luego se tranquilizo pensando que tenia mucho sin contacto físico con una mujer, un largo, largo tiempo había pasado desde que se había dejado llevar por sus necesidades físicas. Y es que cuando eres un espía no es fácil confiar en que no te atacaran, envenenaran o cruciaran, mientras estas en el acto mas vulnerable.

Con ese pensamiento Severus se dio a la tarea de buscar a alguien para descargar sus ansias. Y la primera vez que tuvo una tarde libre, visito uno de los lugares de mala mota que solía frecuentar durante la guerra. Un lugar donde las mujeres no tenían escrúpulos y eran capaces de cualquier cosa por algunas monedas. Y es que Severus necesitaba sexo rudo, duro. Para sentirse satisfecho.

Después de una tarde noche de sexo revitalizante pensó que todo terminaría. Su cuerpo estaba saciado. Su mente mas tranquila y en paz.

Pero días después soñó de nuevo con Granger, y aunque también tuvo sexo con ella en este sueño, fue algo distinto, lo sintió mas real. Como si fuera un recuerdo. Y eso lo exaspero. Definitivamente había algo mal con el. Pensó que a lo mejor estaba enfermo. O que el veneno de Nagini había dejado secuelas en su cerebro.

Entonces decidió que eran sus nervios jugándole una mala pasada. Así que hizo lo que mejor sabia hacer en esos casos. Ignorar esos sueños. Y tragarse todos esos sentimientos que no quería reconocer lo molestaban.

Y parecía un plan perfecto. Solo que tenia un fallo, su cerebro no dejaba que eso pasara.

Desde esa día, no había una sola noche que no soñara con ella, sometiéndola, tomándola, reclamándola y despertando con una pegajosa y húmeda sensación entre sus piernas.

Y por eso estaba tan enojado en este momento. Después de pasar días desesperado por los sueños no podía borrarla de su mente, así que había decidido salir a buscar alguien que apagara ese fuego que sentía. Pero por mas que trato no pudo disfrutar como lo había pensado. Supo que descargarse en un cuerpo que no fuera el de ella no le iba a dar la calma que necesitaba. Su cuerpo solo se saciaría con ella.

Maldita sea, solo se saciaría con Granger.

Frustrado fue a buscar una botella de licor que tenia escondido. Eran mas de las dos de la madrugada y sabia que no podría dormir pronto.

Por mas que le daba vueltas no sabia como solucionaría esto.

Y despreció a Hermione por reducirlo a un mocoso cachondo. Que no podía controlar sus hormonas.

Tomo un vaso de licor y otro mas, tratando de borrar todos sus pensamientos. En el fondo de un vaso.

Un tímido golpe en la puerta saco a Severus de sus pensamientos.

¿Quién podría ser tan tarde?

Nadie que conociera con un poco de cerebro se atrevería a tocar a estas horas su puerta.

Un poco de curiosidad le gano y lentamente abrió la puerta.

Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando encontró parada frente a el, a la señorita Granger.

Severus se quedo paralizado viéndola fijamente, como si fuera una visión que desaparecería si el parpadeaba. Y es que no podía ser mas que un fantasma que su cerebro había conjurado. Apenas unos minutos antes la había estado pensando y ahora ella estaba aquí parada, mirándolo fijamente.

El corazón de Severus empezó a latir mas fuerte, sus oídos se taparon por la presión que le subió. Y se desprecio por eso. Por ser un idiota calenturiento. Que al primer contacto con ella su miembro se llenaba con ansia de enterrarse en ella y reclamarla.

**-¿Qué hace aquí?** Dijo sin mas.

Hermione lo miro y por sus ojos paso algo que Severus no podía identificar. Siempre que la sorprendía mirándolo el podía ver un poco de eso que no reconocía.

Ella abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió. Luego se mordió el labio inferior mirándolo nerviosamente.

Severus enarco una ceja, sin comprender nada.

_**-Lárguese Granger, estas no son horas para andar importunando a la gente. **_

Ella lo miro y fue cuando el se dio cuenta de la determinación que cruzo por su mirada, eso lo desconcertó aun mas.

Hermione empujo al profesor de pociones y paso hacia la habitación.

Severus estaba que explotaba, maldita mujer. ¿Qué se creía?

_**-Estúpida mujer, ¿como se atreve a entrar así en mi habitación? Pero esto no se va a quedar así, lárguese de aquí o le quitare todos los puntos a su casa.**_ Severus gritaba como un poseso, mientras se acercaba a ella peligrosamente.

Hermione lo veía con esa mirada desafiante y esa actitud que hacia que Severus se encabronara a un mas. No podía entender que hacia esa hechicera allí. Torturándolo, llevándolo al limite de su cordura.

Pero ella tenia que sufrir tanto como él lo hacia, así que la tomo por los brazos y empezó a zarandearla.

_**-Estúpida, te odio. Maldita. Cuando dejaras de torturarme. **_

Mientras le gritaba, empezó a estrujar sus brazos. Sabia que estaba siendo rudo y no le importaba, sabia que al día siguiente habría una marca en donde sus dedos apretaban. Lo único importante en este momento era hacerle pagar por todo lo que le hacia.

Ella no podía entender ¿Por qué se comportaba así?

¿Qué le había hecho para que la odiara tanto? ¿Ella solo quería su amor? ¿Eso era pedir mucho?

Pobre niña ingenua.

_**-Severus.**_ Susurro su nombre.

Snape se tenso al escuchar su nombre, nunca había sonado tan bien. Ni siquiera cuando su madre lo decía.

Lentamente la soltó. Algo cálido se instalo en su ser. Pero eso lo hizo enojarse mas. Despreciarla, odiarla. El no la necesitaba. No necesitaba nada de ella. Solo que lo dejara en paz.

Le dio una mirada cargada de odio.

_**-Lárguese.**_ Fue una sola palabra, pero llena de todo el despreció que sentía por ella y por si mismo.

Pero ella solo lo miro, como se mira algo que no se entiende. Pensando que quizá si lo estudias con mucho cuidado mágicamente encontraras la respuesta.

Pero la respuesta no llego y como buena Griffindor se armo de valor y continuo con el plan.

Sin apartar la mirada de la de él, dio un paso hacia atrás, para que el pudiera verle. Llevo sus manos a la capa negra de la escuela y lentamente desabrocho los botones.

Podía ver como los ojos negros del profesor se oscurecían mas y eso le dio un poco de esperanza de que no seria lanzada al frio pasillo, humillada mas de lo que ya había sido.

Cuando el ultimo botón fue desabrochado, movió sus brazos para que la capa callera al piso, revelando la ropa interior negra de encaje que cubría un poco su cuerpo.

Muchos pensarían que estaba loca, que la guerra le había dejado secuelas mas perturbadoras que a otras personas. Pero no era así. Ella había estado obsesionada con este hombre desde que sus hormonas juveniles dieron su primera aparición. Y es que ¿Quién no soñaría con su profesor de pociones? Con esa voz de terciopelo que tenia. Con esa mirada tan penetrante que no sabías que secretos escondía.

Y si ella, la inteligente, la sabelotodo, la persona que planeaba todo antes de hacerlo, la que pensaba diez o veinte veces como actuaria ante las situaciones importantes. Se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorada de Severus Snape. Y alguien normal lo habría negado. Pero no ella. Ella lo había aceptado, como se acepta ser mujer o ser hombre. Y se había prometido que ese hombre seria para ella. Así tuviera que hacer lo que fuera.

Y por eso estaba allí, parada frente a él, vulnerable. Para que el hiciera lo que quisiera con ella.

Severus no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, cinco minutos antes imaginaba a esta mujer y ahora la tenia frente a él. Semidesnuda.

El conjunto negro que traía lo único que hacia era resaltar la cremosa piel, esa piel que muchas veces había imaginado tocar, saborear, marcar.

El encaje dejaba traslucir sus pezones. No sabia si era por la mirada que le estaba dando o por el frio de la mazmorra, pero se distinguían duros. Su miembro boto dentro de sus pantalones. Deseoso por salir.

Las bragas no ocultaban el bello castaño entre las piernas de la joven. Se pregunto ¿cómo olería a que sabría? Tubo que ocupar toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenia para no saltarle y tomarla allí.

Y la odio con la mas profundo de su ser, por mostrarle de primera mano todo lo que se estaba perdiendo.

Una sonrisa despectiva cruzo sus labios. Tenia que humillarla, lanzarla al pasillo y olvidarse de ella.

_**-Esto debe ser una broma. Esta tan desesperada Señorita Granger. ¿Que ahora se ofrece a los profesores?. ¿O ya no la satisfacen los mocosos de su edad. O ya se canso de jugar con el cabeza de zanahoria?**_

Pudo ver con satisfacción como ella lo miraba con vergüenza por sus palabras. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Pero no solo eso, su pecho se tiño también de un sonrosado color que la hizo ver mas apetitosa. Y la deseo mas. Porque le hizo pensar en un acto mas carnal, sometida a él. Sudando, gimiendo, gritando.

Camino a su alrededor, dándole una buena mirada. Tratando de intimidarla de darle una oportunidad de salir corriendo, porque si no lo hacia pronto. El la tomaría sin mas.

_**-No puedo negar que es una mujer hermosa. ¿Pero que le hace pensar que con sus encantos me iba a tentar? No me gusta usar lo que otros han despreciado ya. **_

Con uno de sus dedos recorrió la suave piel de su cuello.

_**-¿Cuántos hombres la han visto así? ¿Cuántos hombres se han enterrado entre sus piernas? Nunca me hubiera imaginado que fuera una perra deseosa de ser poseída por cualquiera. **_

Mientras pronunciaba estas palabras su ira se desboco imaginando con cuantos hombres antes que el había estado. Por una extraña razón él quería ser el único.

Pero ella no hablaba solo lo miraba con asombro. Y eso lo enojaba mas. La quería fuera de su vista.

La agarro del brazo nuevamente. Y la arrastro hasta la puerta.

_**-Lárguese mocosa o no respondo. Aquí no hay un joven que será tierno.**_ Lentamente acerco su rostro hasta quedar cerca de su cara. Su aliento le daba de frente. _**–Aquí solo encontrara un hombre que tomara todo lo que usted le ofrezca, un hombre que no sabe de caricias tiernas, un hombre que le mostrara que el sexo que ha tenido antes es soso y sin chiste. Vallase ahora que le doy oportunidad. **_

Hermione no podía creer que las palabras que su profesor le había dicho, no le daban miedo. Simplemente la excitaban mas. Ella nunca había estado con un hombre antes. Solo una vez la habían besado y claro que sabia de que iba el sexo, no por nada era considerada la bruja mas inteligente de su generación. Pero la realidad es que tenia toda la teoría y nada de practica.

Así que sabiendo que probablemente este era el peor error de su vida. Simplemente se acerco y puso sus labios sobre los de su maestro.

Severus no podía creer lo que le pasaba, trato de hablarle lo mas crudamente posible a esta estúpida y ella lo besaba, si a lo que le estaba dando podía considerarse un beso.

El se aparto y la miro, ella se veía como una gatita salvaje deseosa de todo lo que él le había descrito. Pero su mirada era de una mujer ingenua y pura.

_**-Es la ultima vez que te lo digo vete y olvidemos esto. **_

Pero ella no se movió siguió allí, su conciencia le decía que debía dejarla marchar, sacarla a la fuerza. Pero el no era un hombre compasivo o que escuchara a su conciencia. Su cuerpo, mente, todo en él le había estado rogando por esto. Por tener a esta mujer. Era su oportunidad de tomar todo. A lo mejor así su cuerpo dejaba de desearla y por fin tendría la tan deseada paz.

Sin esperar una respuesta, él cerro la puerta y puso un hechizo como protección y para insonorizar el lugar.

Y sin mas la beso. Pero no fue un beso tierno o tímido como el que ella le había dado. El fue por todo, comiéndole la boca rudamente. Metiéndole la lengua hasta el fondo. Ella por un momento se tenso, pero de inmediato empezó a participar torpemente.

¿Con que tipos se había estado acostando que ni siquiera le había enseñado a besar bien?

Pero eso le dio fuerza para continuar, él le enseñaría todo lo que aun hombre le gusta, después de él no habría nadie mas. Compararía a todos con lo que él le mostraría.

Sus manos empezaron a vagar por su cuello, su vientre, sus nalgas, acercándola para que sintiera lo duro que estaba por ella. Moviéndose en un baile erótico. Ella gimió dentro de su boca y eso hizo que el se excitara mas.

Estaba deseoso de entrar en ella y ya. Pero no se iba a dejar en ridículo, por lo menos le daría un poco de placer antes de que el derramara todo su ser dentro de ella.

No podía creer lo suave que era su piel, y su aroma a miel lo estaba volviendo loco. Se pregunto si sabría igual. Así que se aparto de su boca y empezó a besar y a morder la blanca piel. Primero Su cuello y luego su hombro, hasta llegar a donde el encaje tapaba la piel de sus senos.

Sabia que estaba siendo muy rudo, porque las mordidas no eran suaves ni delicadas. Estaba dejando marcas. Pero ella no se estaba quejando simplemente gemía como la zorra que era.

Sin molestarse a desabrochar su sostén, el bajo la tela y empezó a pesar sus senos, no eran ni muy grandes ni muy chicos, simplemente eran perfectos para sus manos. Sus pezones estaban tan duros, pero el siguió pellizcándolos y jalándolos.

_**-¿Alguna vez alguien te a chupado las tetas y te ha dado un orgasmo?**_ Pregunto con voz ronca.

Ella lo miro y negó con la cabeza.

_**-Nunca, bueno tus tetas son hermosas,**_ este comentario fue seguido por una pequeña bofetada en uno de sus senos. Haciendo que la tierna piel se sonrojara aun mas. Hermione gimió _**–Me dan ganas de mamártelo como si fuera un niño hambriento. Pegarme a tus senos hasta que ya no puedas mas y grites mi nombre. **_

Y sin mas empezó a chupar los pezones, pero todo este acto era hambriento, chupando, jalando y mordiendo con fuerza.

Hermione se retorcía de dolor y placer. Severus era muy rudo con ella.

El profesor vio con agrado como su suave piel fue tomando un color rojizo, si se acercaba podía ver la sangre molida y los hematomas que se estaban formando por lo duro que chupaba y mordía.

Pero así como inicio se detuvo. Ya no aguantaba mas. Necesitaba un poco de atención en su miembro dolorido.

Se separo de Hermione que lo miro un momento aturdida y perdida. Y eso le hizo sonreír.

_**-Híncate.**_ Ordeno sin mas. Ella lo observo un momento pero después se dejo caer allí mismo sobre sus rodillas.

Severus tomo su cabello y lo jalo fuertemente para que ella lo mirara. Ella cerro los ojos por el pinchazo de dolor. Pero el volvió a jalarle para que lo mirara.

_**-Ahora zorra, sácame la verga y chúpamela. **_

Las manos de Hermione temblaban mientras hacia lo que Severus decía. La orden fue tan cruda. Ella sabia en el fondo de su ser que el no seria tierno. Pero nunca pensó que fuera tan rudo. Ella no esperaba flores, pero tampoco esperaba esto.

Nunca en su vida había visto un pene en vivo y a todo color, claro que había visto muchos libros de anatomía donde describían el aparato reproductor. Pero nunca se imagino que su primer encuentro seria esto.

Cuando saco el miembro de su encierro, lo primero que pensó es que ESO era muy feo. Era un miembro grueso y duro, las venas se le saltaban a lo largo del falo, y estaba enmarcado por abundante vello negro. Siempre pensó que seria como en las novelas rosa que leía cuando tenia vacaciones o un tiempo libre. Cuando describía el primer encuentro de una mujer con el ser amado. Todo rosa y lleno de amor.

Severus no le dio tiempo de pensar en nada mas. Jalo su cabello y la llevo hacia su miembro erecto.

Hermione lo tomo con su mano y empezó acariciarlo como había escuchado a las chicas contar alguna vez. Hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Al principio fue torpe, haciéndolo lento y suave para no lastimarlo. Pero cuando vio que Severus gemía lo agarro mas firmemente y empezó el vaivén de su mano mas rápido.

Pero al parecer eso no era lo que su profesor quería, porque le volvió a jalar el pelo para que se acercara. Una vez escucho a una chica decir que chupar el pene de un hombre era como chupar una paleta helada. También escucho que debías de ser cuidadosa con los dientes para no morder. Pero ¿Morder que?

Seguía moviendo su mano, excitándolo, provocándolo. Vio que una gota perlada de pre semen salió. Y ella simplemente se acerco y la lamio. El sabio era raro, no era desagradable, pero si era fuerte, intoxicarte. El miembro de Severus tenia un olor a hombre, sudor amargo y como a orín.

Severus estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Estaba desesperado, esta zorra estaba jugando con el. Tocándolo tímidamente como si no tuviera experiencia.

_**-Abre la boca.**_ Dijo simplemente. Estaba ansioso por hundirse en esa boca. Los labios de Hermione estaban hinchados por ser besados anteriormente.

Jalo el cabello de Hermione de nuevo para que obedeciera. Cuando ella abrió la boca formando una o perfecta, el simplemente se clavo en su boca, llevándose así mismo hasta el fondo, hasta sentir que estaba en su garganta. La pequeña zorra empezó ahogarse, pero el no iba a salir completamente ahora, que la tenia sometida, con su verga bien clavada en su boca.

Los ojos de Hermione empezaron a llorar, Severus no le dio tiempo de acostumbrarse a tenerlo dentro de su boca. Sentía que se ahogaba, que no podía respirar, las ganas de vomitar se hacían mas fuertes. Mientras Severus se movía dentro de su boca. Entrando y saliendo de ella. Follandola como si no hubiera mañana.

Severus estaba en el cielo, jodiendo la boca de Hermione. Era tan húmeda y caliente y estaba disfrutando tanto llevándola hasta el limite. Ella se veía asustada, desvalida por la forma en que no la dejaba respirar.

Dejo de moverse, pero no saco su miembro. Le jalo una vez mas el cabello para que lo viera.

_**-No cierres la boca.**_ Y para reafirmar su orden le dio una bofetada en la mejilla. Saco su duro miembro y de un empujón la penetro de nuevo. Sacaba y metía.

Hermione sentía como su mandíbula dolía por estar abierta tanto tiempo, seguía con dificultad para respirar, y cada vez Severus entraba mas profundo en su garganta y eso estaba haciendo que las arcadas fueran mayores. Mientras el hombre continuaba con sus movimientos ella empezó a hacer ruidos extraños con su garganta.

Y eso encendió si se podía mucho mas a Severus que con la visión de ella escurriendo saliva por todos lados, y sentir sus testículos mojados estaba en la gloria.

Todos sus sentidos se tensaron y en eso soltó el cabello de la chica y saco su miembro de la boca y se lo agarro fuertemente para que el orgasmo que iba a tener se detuviera. Cerro los ojos por un momento y trato de regular su respiración.

Cuando por fin sintió que tenia todo bajo control abrió los ojos y le dio una mirada depredadora a Hermione que lo veía con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y los labios mucho mas hinchado por el tratamiento recibido.

La tomo de la mano y la ayudo a levantarse, para dirigirla al sillón mas próximo de la habitación donde estaban.

La empujo para que se sentara en el sillón y ahora fue su turno de hincarse frente a ella. Hermione no sabia que vendría ahora. Pero se sorprendió cuando vio los ojos del pocionista llenos de lujuria, mientras pasaba sus manos sobre sus senos y los embarraba con la saliva que había terminado allí.

Severus sabia lo que quería, y era degustar la intimidad de Hermione. Sabia que tenia que guardar en su memoria este momento porque no se permitiría otra debilidad como esta.

Ella lo hacia sentirse débil, vulnerable, y él no estaba acostumbrado a esto.

Hasta este momento ella no se había quejado por nada de lo que le había hecho. Muy dentro de él sabia que esta chica no tenia experiencia y hasta ahorita se había comportado como una puta por el.

Tomo la cinturilla de las bragas y las bajo, le abrió las piernas a Hermione para ver completamente el tesoro entre sus piernas. Ella dio un grito de sorpresa y se sonrojo al verlo mirarle allí.

Tenia un vello púbico color castaño un poco mas oscuro que el tono de su cabello. Era muy abundante pero eso le gusto mas. Lentamente paso su mano para sentirlo y le agrado que fuera grueso y áspero. Acerco su cara y la hundió allí. Su nariz se impregno del olor a mujer de Hermione. Sabia que se acababa de bañar, porque olía a jabón y a limpio. Y un poco a la esencia natural de la mujer.

Saco su lengua y empezó a chupar sus labios vaginales, que hasta este momento estaban bañados con su crema, ella estaba excitada después de todo. No le tomo mucho tiempo darse cuenta que se iba a hacer adicto al sabor de ella, y mientras mas chupaba mas jugo salía.

Hermione no podía creer que él la estuviera besando allí, donde nunca nadie la había tocado. Ni siquiera ella lo había hecho, a sus 18 años nunca se había tocado mas que para lo esencial. Sus padres habían sido muy estrictos y algo religiosos y le habían dicho desde pequeña que el sexo fuera del matrimonio y la masturbación eran malos. Aunque ella no creía mucho en eso, ya que siempre había buscado una explicación científica, mas que creer en alguna religión, no pudo evitar crecer con un poco de miedo, con todo lo que su mama le decía. Así era como había llegado virgen hasta esta edad.

Pero el sexy maestro de pociones le estaba enseñando lo que era el placer, llevo una mano hasta el grasoso cabello de su maestro empezó a jalarlo un poco para que no se detuviera, y con su otra mano jalo sus doloridos pezones. El los había maltratado y al principio le había dolido cuando los chupo y los mordió, pero después le había gustado el ardor que había dejado en ellos y eso había hecho que se mojara aun mas entre sus piernas.

Severus no podía apartar la mirada de la visión que tenia frente a el, ella tocándose, dándose placer, masajeando sus tetas, jalando sus pezones. Podía ver alguna que otra marca de mordida. Y sentir su mano jalando su cabello para que siguiera chupándola. Eso lo estaba llevando al limite. Y es que ella se veía tan hermosa allí, entregada al placer.

Por puro instinto siguió chupando y con sus manos le abrió los labios y empezó a soplar en su clítoris, sabia que esa era una forma de volver locas a las mujeres, y Hermione no le decepciono, ella empezó a mover sus caderas y a gemir mas fuerte. Pero no era suficiente quería llevarla al limite del placer.

Su rajita estaba tan mojada, tan dispuesta, sentía como succionaba su lengua, y el ya se encontraba en el limite del orgasmo tambien, no podía esperar para sentirla alrededor de el. Chupo un poco mas y fue cuando sintió que ella se tenso y exploto. Este era el momento adecuado para hacerla suya.

Hermione nunca había sentido nada parecido, primero sintió como su cuerpo necesitaba llegar al limite de algo, se tenso deseosa de ese algo que su cuerpo le exigía y como si supiera lo que era de pronto todo a su alrededor exploto dándole el mayor placer que había sentido en su vida. Pero no pudo disfrutarlo al máximo porque Severus se puso en pie y la llevo con el. Le puso las manos en las nalgas.

_**-Abrázame con las piernas**_. Le ordeno sin mas. Y ella lo hizo, sin preguntar que intentaba. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada mas. Severus puso la punta de su miembro en su entrada y sin esperar ni nada de un solo empellón la penetro. Hermione grito del dolor que sintió, todo el placer que había sentido se desvaneció en un segundo. Sentía como si fuera a partirla a la mitad, él ni siquiera espero a que ella se acostumbrara empezó a entrar y a salir de ella como si la vida le fuera en ello. Ella gritaba, lloraba pidiéndole que parara, pero el no le escuchaba seguía como un poseso, penetrándola sin mas.

Severus estaba ido, no podía creer que estuviera dentro de la mujer que le había estado robando el sueño, el hambre, la mujer que había plagado sus pensamientos durante semanas. Ella era tan apretada y si la estaba lastimando, pero no le importaba. Lo único que importaba en este momento era su propio placer. Sentirla como un guante succionándolo lo estaba llevando al limite de la razón. Escuchar sus ruegos para que parara lo excitaban mas. Y empujaba mas duro su miembro, agarrándola firmemente de las nalgas para que la penetración fuera mas dura.

Sabia que no iba a durar mucho pero no le importo camino hasta la pared mas cercana y allí la recargo para tener mejor control. Ella seguía gritando y gimiendo al mismo tiempo. Rogando porque parara. No soporto mas y la beso ahogando las protestas de ella. Le metió la lengua rudamente y empezó a tragársela. Saliva escurría por su barbilla por ese beso. Hermione enredo sus manos en el cuello de él. Y Severus no supo de donde saco mas fuerza, y empezó a penetrarla mas rápido, como si eso fuera posible. Sintió como sus testículos se tensaron de nuevo. Una, dos, tres embestidas y se derramo dentro de ella, mordiéndole el labio por el placer que le había dado. Un sabor a oxido le lleno la boca y supo que la había sangrado. Pero eso le dio mas satisfacción.

Sin mucho tacto la soltó y Hermione tuvo que hacer uso de todos su reflejos para no caerse.

Cuando Severus la vio parada frente a el, Hermione vestida solo con un sostén que estaba a punto de caerse, el cabello mas desordenado de lo que nunca se lo había visto. El labio le sangraba por la mordida que le había dado. Tenia marcas rojizas en algunas partes de su cuerpo de donde le había mordido. Sus piernas le temblaban se dio cuenta que por ellas escurrían semen y algo rojo. Paso su dedo para examinar lo que era y el shock lo tomo por sorpresa. Sangre. No se había dado cuenta que realmente la había lastimado porque ella era virgen. Por eso estaba tan apretada.

Él había sido el primero.

Pero esta revelación en vez de alagarlo, hizo que se enojara mas con ella, que la despreciara, el era un bastado, un hijo de puta. Un hombre que no se merecía ese tipo de regalo, que no merecía que una jovencita, pura y casta le entregara su primera vez. Era esa clase de hombres que solo merece metérsela y descargarse en una puta en un oscuro callejón.

Se guardo la verga dentro de los pantalones de nuevo y volteo buscando las cosas de la chica. Cerca de la puerta donde se la había quitado estaba la capa y junto al sillón estaban sus bragas.

Con un paso firme fue y las recogió y en menos de diez segundos estaba de nuevo frente a ella. Le entrego las bragas y le puso la capa sobre los hombros. Tomo su brazo y la jalo hasta la puerta. Quito el hechizo protector y la abrió. Miro un segundo a Hermione que lo veía confundida. La empujo fuera de la habitación y cerro la puerta detrás de él. No podía soportar lo que pasaría ahora. No podía pensar en ella, sin sentir una furia que nunca había sentido. Sentir ese odio por ella.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, simplemente de repente se encontró fuera de la habitaciones del hombre con el que acababa de tener sexo. Del primer hombre al que se había entregado.

Las lagrimas amenazaron por salir de nuevo, pero se contuvo. En este momento no iba a rogar, no iba a llorar, no iba a gritar. Lo guardaría para después. Ese hombre podía ser un hijo de perra testarudo. Ya la había corrido sin numero de veces de otros lugares. Pero ella también tenia mucha determinación. Y sabia que lo amaba y así tuviera que perseguirlo por todo el planeta el no se iba a alejar de ella. No le importaba tener que rebajarse ante él. No la iba a abandonar.

Con esa determinación se puso sus bragas, se arreglo el sostén, abrocho su capa y se dirigió hacia su torre, para planear la estrategia a seguir de ahora en adelante.

Ya había dando el primer paso, el la había hecho suya y si Severus Snape era como todos los hombres no podría alejarse de ella ahora que conocía unos pocos secretos de su cuerpo. Pero lo que él no sabia es que le tenia reservados muchos mas.

_**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**_

Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, primero me costo mucho trabajo terminar de escribir este capitulo y cada vez que lo leía de nuevo le cambiaba algo, hasta que quedo esto que leyeron. No se si quedo bien o quedo del keke eso lo tendrán que juzgar ustedes y ya me lo harán saber. Espero que sean benevolente conmigo y que sus criticas sean constructivas por favor.


	4. Conveciendote

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Esta historia esta escrita sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Este fic Tiene contenido sexual, dominación, sumisión, lenguaje adulto, una alumna deseosa de agradar a su profesor y sobre todo un maestro de pociones muy SEXY.

Si eres susceptible NO LO LEAS.

_**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**_

Si estás seguro de haber odiado, desprecia tu debilidad y despréciate a ti mismo

_**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**_

_**Chicas muchas gracias por iluminarme y hacerme muy feliz con sus MP, Gabriela Cruz, RozennSakurraa, Lily Dangerous Black, Miara Makisan, patybenededmalfoy, YazminSnape. (Espero que no se me olvide nadie) **_

_**Y a todas las que le dieron seguir y favorito también muchas gracias.**_

_**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**_

Severus embestía fuertemente a Hermione, estaba desesperado quería marcarla como suya por última vez. Hoy era su última noche en la escuela. Por fin el año escolar había terminado y ella se graduaba.

No tenía ni idea de lo que ella iba a hacer, siempre que había empezado a hablar del futuro el la corría del salón de clases o del lugar donde estuvieran, o le cambiaba la conversación diciéndole que no le importaba lo que ella quisiera hacer.

Y es que, ¿que futuro podría tener el con ella? Y la odiaba por hacerle depender de ella, por darle esperanzas de un futuro juntos, que el bien sabía no funcionaria. Por hacerlo adicto a ella y buscar tenerla en cualquier lugar y es que desde he habían empezado esto que tenían, no podía dejar de necesitar su cuerpo. Nunca lo habían hecho en una cama, como ahora que se encontraban semi desnudos en un frío pasillo de la mazmorra. Y es que odiaba la idea de que ella dejará su olor impregnado en sus sábanas y almohadas, o que lo hiciera conocedor de lo que era dormir junto a su tibio cuerpo o saber como era despertar con ella.

Y se odiaba así mismo por desear todas esas cosas, añorarlas y saber que era lo suficiente cobarde para tenerlas, porque sí, el no quería hacerse esperanzas de algo que iba dirigido directo al fracaso.

Y por eso se conformaba con robarle estos momentos y guardarlos en su memoria.

Mientras chupaba uno de los senos de Hermione sintió como ella lo apretó llevándolo al límite del orgasmo también. Gimiendo su nombre mientras embestía una vez mas para alargar sus orgasmos.

Tubo que sacar fuerzas para no dejarla caer. Y mientras seguía en la bruma de su bruma pos orgásmica, sintió como Hermione le dejaba besos por la mejilla y la mandíbula.

Y fue cuando lo escucho, como un susurro, como algo que su imaginación convoco.

Un simple y sencillo _**–Te amo Severus**_.

El se tenso totalmente, pero no tuvo la suficiente fuerza para dejarla allí e irse. Simplemente la abrazo mas fuerte, suspiro y le dijo. _**–Pues yo te odio. **_

Hermione sonrió para si. No esperaba menos de su ex profesor de pociones, pero por lo menos había admitido que tenia algún sentimiento por ella.

_**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**_

_**-NO,NO, NO, NO. ¿ESTAS LOCA? ESTO NO PUEDE SER. **_

Severus gritaba como un loco, mientras caminaba por la estancia de su vieja casa. Frente a él estaba Hermione recargada en el viejo sillón y con el montón de maletas de la mudanza.

Un mes había pasado desde que saliera de la escuela. Y había sido un mes de mierda, sin verlo y saber nada de el.

El se había negado a hablar, verla tener algún contacto con ella después de que le dijera que lo amaba.

Todos los días le había mando cartas contándole como estaba, todo lo que planeaba cuando terminaran las vacaciones. Cuanto lo extrañaba y amaba. Pero el nunca escribió una respuestas.

Y una chica tiene un limite, y el limite de Hermione era este.

Hablo con sus padres y les dijo que estaba enamorada. Ellos se sorprendieron al conocer a quien amaba su hija. Siempre pensaron que terminaría con el chico Weasley, pero ellos ante todo amaban a su hija y podía que no estuvieran de acuerdo con lo que planeaba, pero la respetaban. Así que la apoyaron, recordándole que si las cosas no salían como las planeaba, ella tenia un lugar a donde regresar.

Hermione simplemente guardo en sus maletas lo que será necesario para pasar unas semanas, siempre podía ir a casa de sus papas y traer lo demás después.

Armándose de valor toco la puerta de su ex profesor y amante. Cuando el abrió la puerta y se encontró con ella, y se sorprendía de verla con el montón de maletas, uso esa distracción para meterse a la casa.

Y ahora estaba allí viéndolo caminar como león enjaulado, esperando atacar.

Severun no podía creer la desfachatez de esta mujer. Un mes había pasado desde que la había visto por ultima vez, y aunque lo torturaran jamás aceptaría que la había extrañado, como nunca extrañaría a nadie. Se la pasaba horas recordando todas las veces que estuvieron juntos. O en las mañanas esperaba ansioso esa carta que sabia llegaría. Nunca le diría lo emocionado que estaba cada vez que veía llegar la lechuza para entregar el correo.

Y es que el pensó que después de negarse a hablar con ella la primera semana se daría por vencida, pero no Hermione Sabionda Granger, no ella. Simplemente seguía mandando su carta todos los días.

Y Severus se hizo a la idea que eso que habían tenido a esto se reduciría, a recibir una carta diaria contándole un montón de tonterías. Y que tarde o temprano ella se cansaría de no recibir respuesta y dejaría de molestarlo. Y así concluiría "ESTO" y sin mas se diría que tuvo razón en esperar lo peor.

Pero la chiquilla odiosa no podía comportarse como una persona normal, no ella tenia que hacer sus propias reglas y ahora la tenia aquí. EN SU CASA. Dispuesta a instalarse con él.

Definitivamente estaba loca.

_**-Estas loca, no puedes vivir aquí. ¿Qué crees que dirán tus amigos y el mundo mágico cuando se enteren que vives con tu ex profesor?**_

Hermione sonrió. Sabia que a Severus se le estaban terminando los argumentos.

_**-Severus, mis amigos tienen que respetar mis decisiones y se que no aprobaran lo que estoy haciendo pero esta es mi vida y voy a vivirla como me plazca y ellos tienen que vivir la suya y pensé que a ti no te importaba lo que la gente dijera de ti. A mi en lo personal no me importa pueden decir todo lo que quieran. Yo voy a vivir contigo aquí, así que vete haciendo a la idea. **_

_**-Ya te he dicho que no me llames por mi nombre es una falta de respeto hacia mi persona. Y claro que no me importa lo que esa sarta de idiotas piense o diga. Yo solo quiero que te des cuenta que tu aun tienes un futuro por delante y que te relacionen conmigo puede ser tu ruina chiquilla tonta. **_

Hermione suspiro, aunque Severus no lo aceptara sabia que sentía algo por ella.

Negó con la cabeza.

_**-Bueno profesor Snape**_. Dijo con burla, Severus rodo los ojos. _**Yo me voy a forjar mi futuro y no me importa lo que piensen de mi, yo te amo y aquí me quedo junto a ti. **_

Severus la miro unos segundos, sabiendo que estaba perdiendo esta batalla.

_**-Es que eso que tu crees que es amor no lo es. ¿cómo una chiquilla de tu edad puede saber con certeza lo que siente? Te falta toda una vida por vivir y estoy seguro que encontraras a alguien con quien casarte y tener una familia, yo no soy ese hombre y no quiero que cuando te des cuenta que haz perdido el tiempo aquí conmigo, me culpes. **_

Esas palabras si hicieron enojar a la chica que de inmediato se paro y camino con paso firme hasta donde estaba Severus.

Cuando quedo frente a él, empezó a hablar y a picarle con el dedo índice el pecho.

_**-Escúchame bien Severus Snape, puedes argumentar todo lo que quieras, pero nunca, escúchame, nunca me digas que creo amarte o que no se lo que es el amor. O que soy demasiado joven para reconocer que te amo. Por que no es así. Estoy enamorada de ti desde hace años y claro que se lo que siento cada vez que te veo o te escucho. Esa ansia por estar contigo en todo momento, el no poder dormir en las noches pensando en ti, en si estarás bien. Si ya habrás comido o si estarás triste. Quiero estar aquí contigo y no porque vaya a ganar algo. Yo no soy ni Voldemort o Dumbledore que buscaban tener un beneficio de ti, yo solo quiero entregarte todo el amor que siento. Y que te des cuenta que no te voy a dejar nunca. **_

_**Así que vete haciendo a la idea de que yo me quedo aquí y si intentas correrme voy a regresar y no creo que a tus vecinos y al mundo mágico le agrade saber que me tienes mendigando por tu amor. **_

Severus se quedo sin palabras, chiquilla terca, sabia que no podría convencerla de que se fuera. Pero el tiempo le daría la razón y ella terminaría por cansarse he irse y dejarlo en paz.

_**-Esto es chantaje y lo sabes.**_

Hermione le dio una sonrisa triunfadora.

_**-Claro que es chantaje, ¿que no sabes?, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale. **_

_**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**_

_**-¿Estas loca? ya te he dicho que NO y No es no.**_

Hermione miro a Severus sobre la taza de te que tomaba. Tenían tres meses viviendo juntos y habían sido muy difíciles. Porque el abiertamente hacia todo lo posible para que se fuera.

Criticaba todo lo que hacia. Si había cambiado los sillones y las cortinas. Que si los colores eran inadecuados para su casa. Que si la comida que hacia era una porquería. Que porque estaba en su estudio para ver en lo que trabajaba. Que si no tenia un minuto privado. Que siempre se entrometía en todo. Que si no le gustaba que le arreglara la ropa o se la lavara. Todo era una batalla con ese hombre.

Pero en esto si no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

_**-No te estoy pidiendo permiso, solo te estoy avisando que mis amigos van a venir el jueves a cenar.**_

Severus la vio con una mirada llena de rabia mal disimulada.

_**-Esta es mi casa y yo decido quien entra y quien no. Y tus amigos no son bienvenidos. **_

_**-Se te olvida que esta también es mi casa y también vivo yo aquí. Quiero que vengan y vean que no eres el ogro antisocial que imaginan. **_

Severus hizo una mueca.

_**-Vives aquí porque eres una necia, ya te lo he dicho de todas las formas posibles que no te quiero aquí. Que te largues. Pero eres tan idiota que no te has dado cuenta no puedo hacer mas. Pero a tus amigos esa bola de buenos para nada si que no los voy a dejar entrar en mi casa. Sabes perfectamente que soy muy celoso de mi privacidad y no quiero que estén husmeando por todos lados o tocando mis cosas. **_

Hermione rodo los ojos.

_**-Como si mis amigos fueran niños de cinco años que no saben lo que es el respeto hacia las personas.**_

Hermione sabia por consejos de su madre que lo mejor en una relación era negociar y como no estaba dispuesta a ceder en esto lo mejor era dar algo a cambio.

Se puso en pie y se paro frente a Severus abrazándolo por la cintura y recargando su cabeza en el pecho del hombre.

El como de costumbre no hizo nada simplemente la dejo que hiciera lo que quisiera.

_**-Vamos a hacer algo, que mis amigos vengan y yo te doy lo que quieras. **_

_**-¿Estas negociando conmigo?**_ Dijo el incrédulo. Buscando la trampa en esto.

Ella alzo la cabeza y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

_**-Sip, estoy negociando contigo. Mis amigos vendrán, y tu te comportaras como un ser educado y a cambio puedes pedirme lo que quieras. **_

Severus la miro con interés. Tenia tiempo queriendo intentar algo en el sexo pero sabia que era demasiado, pero ahora podía ser un buen intercambio.

_**-¿Lo que yo quiera?**_ Hermione supo en ese momento que el había caído.

Solo asintió con la cabeza.

**-Ok, Me gustaría tener sexo anal contigo. **

Hermione lo miro unos momentos no mostrando su turbación, vivir con un Slytherin le había enseñado eso. Nunca muestres completamente tus sentimientos le da ventaja a tu adversario. Y no le sorprendía que Severus le pidiera algo sexual. Su relación sentimental siempre era un estira y afloja pero en lo sexual se llevaban de maravilla el siempre le enseñaba cosas nuevas para el mutuo placer. Y después de su desastrosa primera vez, el siempre se había encargado de darle mas placer del esperado llevándola a lugares que nunca creyó alcanzar. Y la verdad una de las cosas que les faltaba probar era sexo anal. Y no es que ella fuera una mojigata sabia que si era bien practicado podía ser muy placentero para los dos. Y en esta ocasión ella saldría ganando doble vez.

_**-Ok, tu dejaras que mis amigos vengan, cenaras con nosotros, tendrás conversaciones sin sarcasmo o demeritando su inteligencia. Y después podemos tener sexo anal. **_

_**-Me parece bien, puedo soportar a una panda de idiotas por un par de horas. **_

Hermione extendió su mano. _**–Es un trato. **_Severus la tomo y así cerraron esta negociación.

_**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**_

Severus no podía creer que había tenido que soportar al cara rajada, al cabeza de zanahoria, y a la zorra hermana del cabeza de zanahoria. Pero si eso no fuera lo peor también había tenido que soportar a Draco Malfoy que al parecer ahora estaba en una relación "odio amor" con su peor enemigo de toda la vida. Si, el cara rajada. La vida estaba muy loca últimamente. Lucius debía estarse revolcando en su tumba. Por el heredero gay que le toco. Eso era justicia poética.

Pero todo había valido la pena.

Hermione ahora estaba en cuatro patas, con la cabeza enterrada entre las almohadas, gimiendo su nombre. Mientras el chupaba desde su ano hasta su vagina. Tenia un buen rato así. Ella ya había tenido dos orgasmos en su boca y seguía pidiendo mas. Severus tenia enterrados dos dedos en su ano y los movía rápidamente en forma de tijera. Abriéndola mas para el. Nunca había tenido una experiencia como esta y es que la verdad con las mujerzuelas que tenia un revolcón no le daban ganas de algo así. Solo pensarlo le daban escalofríos. Pero Hermione le estaba mostrando una confianza que nadie mas le había mostrado. Aceptando plenamente en que no la lastimaría y la haría gozar.

Severus estaba al borde del orgasmo solo de ver entrar sus dedos en ese apretado culo. Ella se sentía tan prieta y suave. Lentamente metió un tercer dedo y ya no le costo tanto trabajo entrar como las dos veces anteriores.

Hermione movía sus caderas follandose ella sola contra su lengua. Podía verla jalando sus tetas, con una mano y con la otra rozando su clítoris. Era la mejor visión que había tenido en la vida.

_**-Por favor Severus, ya no aguanto. Métemela ya.**_

El no necesito que se lo pidiera dos veces. Su zorrita estaba al limite al igual que el.

Saco los dedos y tomo la botella de lubricante que tenia a su lado, dejo caer un chorro en su mano y lo embarro en su miembro. Sabia que tenia que estar bien lubricado para no lastimarla.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba listo, coloco la punta de su verga en la entrada de Hermione. Y empezó a penetrarla lentamente.

Ella se tenso por el dolor que sintió, pero el no iba a retroceder llevo una de sus manos hasta su vagina y empezó a acariciar su clítoris. Mientras besaba ese punto en su cuello donde sabia que era sensible.

A los pocos segundos ella estaba gimiendo como loca de nuevo. Pidiéndole que fuera mas rápido.

Entrar en ella fue la tortura mas placentera que había sentido. Cuando noto que sus bolas golpeaban en su vagina se detuvo un momento para que ella se acostumbrara.

_**-¿Estas bien?**_ Le pregunto.

Ella gimió. _**–Si, me siento tan llena, Severus muévete por favor. **_

Y sin mas Severus salió casi por completo y se empalo de nuevo. Sintiendo como ella lo succionaba. Nunca creyó que esto seria así de bueno.

Hermione llevo sus manos hacia sus senos mientras Severus la penetraba fuertemente por atrás y con su mano estimulaba su clítoris.

No iba a aguantar mucho tiempo. Su hinchado clítoris dolía de tanta estimulación y sus senos estaban igual. Sentir como Severus la penetraba por allí le daba mas erotismo al momento y con ese pensamiento se corrió por tercera vez en la noche.

Severus nunca se había sentido tan justo como ahora, pero cuando Hermione se corrió a su alrededor, el placer se convirtió en dolor. Ella lo apretó con fuerza como si se lo quisiera tragar y sin mas se corrió dentro de ella.

Solo tuvo tiempo de agarrarla por la cintura y acomodarla junto a él sin salir de ella.

Estaban todos sudados, el cuarto olía a sexo, sentía como su semen quería salir de donde se había descargado. Y los dos respiraban con dificultad.

Una sonrisa se estampo en su rostro. Beso a Hermione en el cuello y suspiro.

_**-Los descerebrados de tus amigos pueden venir cuando quieras a cenar. Mientras yo obtenga este tipo de recompensa**_.

Hermione también sonrió. Su mama tenia razón la mayoría de las veces los hombres eran tan simples.

_**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**_

Hola chicas este capitulo quedo mas largo de lo que esperaba y es que inicialmente solo tenia pensado escribir una parte, pero mientras lo escribía se me fueron ocurriendo las otras ideas. ¿Qué tal quedo? ¿Les gusto? Espero que me manden un mensaje para darme su opinión. Y quiero adelantarles que este quedo muy meloso. Pero el próximo regresa nuestro Sev odioso. Y va a hacer sufrir mucho a Mione. Muchas ya saben que este fic es súper cortito ya solo queda capítulos ya exagerando. Si alguna tiene una idea para mejorarlo escríbanme ya saben que yo estoy abierta a todas las ideas.


	5. Echando a perder todo

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Esta historia esta escrita sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Este fic Tiene contenido sexual, dominación, sumisión, lenguaje adulto, una alumna deseosa de agradar a su profesor y sobre todo un maestro de pociones muy SEXY.

Si eres susceptible NO LO LEAS.

_**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**_

_**RECUERDEN:**_ Nunca se dice adiós, se dice Vete a la verga y No Vuelvas

_**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**_

_**Chicas muchas gracias por iluminarme y hacerme muy feliz con sus MP, Gabriela Cruz, Mama Shmi, YazminSnape, Miara Makisan, patybenededmalfoy, RozennSakurraa,**_ _**Soteria Black, alwayseverus. (Espero que no se me olvide nadie) **_

_**Y a todas las que le dieron seguir y favorito también muchas gracias.**_

_**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**_

Con un leve hechizo Severus abrió la puerta de su casa. Tuvo que agarrarse fuertemente del marco para no caerse.

Venía tan bebido.

Y es que hoy había tenido la imperiosa necesidad de demostrarse a si mismo que seguía siendo un hombre que no dependía de nada o de nadie. Que Hermione Granger solo era algo pasajero y antes de que ella lo dejara. El lo haría.

Y es que la mocosa desde hacía unas semanas atrás se comportaba de una manera extraña, retraída, distraída. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención. Fue que ella siempre estaba muy pensativa mirando un punto fijo en la habitación donde se encontrara, sumergida en sus pensamientos. Más de una vez le había preguntado si le pasaba algo y es que después de vivir juntos un año la conocía mejor que así mismo. Pero ella soló le contestaba con evasivas. Diciéndole que estaba cansada, que tenía mucho que estudiar o que simplemente estaba viendo cosas donde no las había.

Pero el no imaginaba nada algo pasaba y es que el tenía un sexto sentido para eso. El mismo sexto sentido que lo había salvado innumerables veces durante la guerra.

Después de pensarlo mucho llego a la conclusión de que ella quería dejarlo y no encontraba la forma de hacerlo. Aunque lo maldijeran nunca admitiría que desde que llego a esa conclusión un hoyo se instaló en su pecho y todo empeoro cuando ella le dijo mientras desayunaban esta mañana que tenía algo muy importante que decirle en la cena.

Por eso había ido a curar sus penas en un bar de mala muerte de los que acostumbraba ir en el pasado. Mientras bebía una chica se había acercado para hacerle compañía y el queriendo demostrarse que aunque ella lo dejara saldría adelante porque el era un hombre fuerte, independiente, que no necesitaba a una mujer para seguir viviendo, ya que cualquiera le valía para desahogarse.

Llevo a la chica a un lugar más privado. Ella trato de besarlo, de acariciarlo pero el solo veía unos ojos color café, sólo podía pensar en su aroma, en lo suave de su piel. Y las manos, el aliento y el cuerpo que lo tocaba le pareció asqueroso.

Y más que nunca se odió por ser tan débil y la odio a ella por marcarlo, por mostrarle el paraíso y ahora querer quitárselo.

Y lleno de ira y desesperación siguió bebiendo hasta que tuvieron que sacarlo a rateras del bar por alborotador.

¿Como regreso a su casa si matarse? Es un misterio. Pero ahora se encontraba allí viendo todo lo que lo rodeaba. Y es que la casa que una ves le había parecido triste, sin personalidad, la casa que en su infancia solo había sido un lugar para llegar a dormir o para pasar las vacaciones había sufrido una transformación, ahora le gustaba estar aquí, se sentía a gusto.

Ella había cambiado las viejas cortinas y muebles, por nuevo y colorido mobiliario, había colocado pequeños detalles, como flores nuevas y aromáticas en la mesa. O los cuadros que ahora colgaban en las paredes. También habría las ventanas para que el sol entrara y el aire circulara y con esas pequeñas he insignificantes cosas había convertido este simple lugar en un hogar para los dos.

Camino lentamente por el lugar. Cuando llego al comedor vio que la mesa estaba puesta elegantemente. La mejor vajilla que tenían, los cubiertos de plata de la familia Prince, que habían pasado de generación en generación, unas copas para vino y una botella en una hielera llena de agua, unas velas derretidas de tanto esperar terminaban de enmarcar la escena.

¿Sería tan cruel en preparar todo esto? ¿Sólo para terminar con el?

Severus siguió su camino y un destello de luz en sala llamo su atención. Se acerco y vio que el destello era el vestido negro con lentejuela que Hermione llevaba puesto. La luz de la chimenea reflejaba en el, como sí la luz la buscara para iluminarla como el ángel que era. Ella estaba acostada en el sillón pero aún así pudo darse cuenta del esmero que la chica había puesto para arreglarse. Estaba maquillada perfectamente, el vestido era ajustado y llevaba unas medias negras que al final de su pierna dejaban distinguir un liguero, su habitual melena desordenada ahora era lacia y sedosa cabellera castaña.

Pero para el simple espectador ella dormía plácidamente pero no para el que conocía cada uno de sus gestos y ahora tenía una mueca de preocupación y angustia que sabía el había provocado y es que ahora ya esa certeza que tuvo al principio de todo esto, flaqueaba.

Esa expresión lo desarmo y por un momento pensó en bajar cada una de las estrellas del cielo para borrar todo lo que la angustiaba.

Como sí Hermione lo presintiera abrió los ojos y lo observo. Había preparado una cena especial y se había arreglado como nunca porque tenía que darle una noticia importante pero el no había aparecido, aunque ella le había avisado.

_**- Severus.**_ Susurro y trato de tocarlo.

El se acerco al escuchar su nombre y trato de hablar pero nada salió. Seguía preso del alcohol y su cerebro no funcionaba bien. Maldijo interiormente su estupidez.

El olor a whiskie de fuego le llego a Hermione he hizo una mueca. Se acerco más a el para verlo bien y pedirle una explicación pero Severus no solo olía a whiskie también a perfume barato de mujer y mientras lo observaba, algo al lado de la mejilla de Severus llamo su atención.

Parecía pintura roja pero cuando paso su dedos por la piel se dio cuenta que era lápiz labial.

Severus se dio cuenta de inmediato cuando todo se complico por la mirada de Hermione paso un dejo de tristeza pero fue sustituida rápidamente por la ira. Por instinto llevo la mano donde ella antes había tocado y ahora le quemaba.

_**-Yo…**_ trato de explicar.

Ella de inmediato se desperezo y todo su ser empezó a trabajar buscando una explicación .

_**- ¿Tu que, Severus?**_ Su voz sonó más ruda de lo normal.

_**-¿Como me vas a explicar el aroma de alcohol, perfume barato y el lápiz labial en tu piel y ropa? **_

Se puso de pie y cruzo los brazos dando una imagen más enojada.

Severus trago saliva.

_**Yo...**_ De nuevo se quedo sin palabras

Estúpido Alcohol.

_**- ¿Tu que? ¿Te acostaste con otra?**_ La voz de Hermione se escucho estridente. Exigiendo una respuesta.

_**- No tienes porque preguntarme nada, tu eres la que te has estado comportando muy extraña durante semanas y no puedes reclamarme nada.**_ Contesto Severus ácidamente.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos. _**- si me he comportado extraña es porque tengo que decirte algo y no se cómo. Pero eso no justifica que tu salgas te emborraches y me engañes.**_ Manoteaba con sus manos, gritando.

Severus hizo una mueca y por su rostro pasó un poco de arrepentimiento.

Hermione lo miro y no encontraba explicación para su actitud, pero lentamente su cerebro empezó a sumar dos más dos y las cosas se empezaron a aclarar. Severus siempre se había mostrado cauteloso con todo lo que ella representaba. Muy en el fondo Hermione sabia que el la quería, aunque nunca se lo dijera y que tenia miedo a perderla. Seguramente al verla extraña pensó que quería terminar con él, o que algo malo estaba pasando.

Lo miro fijamente._** -Severus Snape, creíste que te iba a abandonar. **_Acuso y lo señalo.

De inmediato Severus lucio culpable y eso hizo que la castaña se enfureciera más.

_**- Eres un idiota. ¿como quieres que te diga que te amo y nunca te voy a abandonar?, que no soy tu madre, ni Lily, puedes confiar en mi. ¿que tengo que hacer para que me creas? ¿No salir nunca más de esta casa? ¿Amarrare a la cama? ¿Lanzarme un hechizo localizador?, ¿Dejar de tener amigos?, Dime por favor ( empezó a golpear el pecho del ex profesor) ¿que necesitas para creerme?**_ Su voz sonaba desesperada, sus ojos estaban llorosos pero no iba a dejar salir lágrimas.

Severus se sentía morir la desesperación en la voz de ella lo estrujaba muy dentro de su ser. Pero no podía sacarse la duda que tenía hasta que ella se lo aclarara.

_**- Si no ibas a abandonarme, ¿porque estas tan rara y que era eso tan importante que tenías que decirme?**_

Los ojos de Hermione se oscurecieron peligrosamente.

_**- Te iba a dar una noticia importante, era algo difícil de decir y no encontraba la forma adecuada, por eso andaba tan pensativa y retraída. No quería que te enojaras, pero ahora que me doy cuenta que no confías es mi ya no vale la pena que te la de. Así qué te quedarás con la duda. **_

Hermione le dio una última mirada, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la escalera que la llevaba a su recámara.

Severus empezó a sentir pánico ella nunca se había comportado así con el. Aunque el la tratara mal o la despreciara ella era paciente y amorosa, pasando por alto sus desplantes y miedos. Pero ahora sabía que había hachado todo a perder y ella tenía razones para dejarlo.

_**- ¿a donde vas?**_ Pregunto cómo un niño desvalido. Vio como la espalda de ella se tensaba y luego suspiraba. Ella no volteo a verlo.

_**- Acabo de decirte que no te voy a abandonar de ninguna forma, puedes ser un idiota, pero te amo y esta es mi casa y no me voy a ir aunque me corras. Pero me has hecho mucho daño y no se sí pueda perdonarte pronto así que voy a cambiar mis cosas de la habitación que compartíamos a la de invitados. Y no te preocupes como me doy cuenta que necesitamos tiempo para replantarnos nuestra relación. O como quieras llamar esto no me vas a ver muy seguido. **_

Y si más la castaña subió a la segunda planta.

Severus se dejó caer hincado en el piso. Se llevó las manos al cabello. La borrachera se le había bajado y tenía la certeza que había echado a perder su relación y le iba a costar sangre, sudor y lágrimas que Hermione lo perdonara. Y es que ni con el mejor hechizo podías componer a la perfección un espejo que se había roto en miles de pedazos.

Pero así le tomará toda la vida juraba por Merlín que trataría de resarcir todo lo malo que había hecho y le demostraría a Hermione todo lo que la amaba.

_**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**_

_Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, Ahora si se paso Severus desconfiando de Hermione ¿Que les parece? ¿Les gusto, lo odiaron, x? No olviden que me encanta que me escriban y me den sus opiniones._

_Ya tengo la mitad del siguiente capitulo escrito y por eso quiero que me ayuden, estoy pensando que para que Hermione perdone a Sev, va a necesitar ayuda pero no me decido si se la dará Draco o Harry, así que ustedes decidan. ¿Quién les gustaría que ponga a este hombre en su lugar?_

_Espero con ansias sus comentarios y respuestas._

_Hasta el próximo capitulo._


	6. Doblegando el orgullo

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Esta historia esta escrita sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Este fic Tiene contenido sexual, dominación, sumisión, lenguaje adulto, una alumna deseosa de agradar a su profesor y sobre todo un maestro de pociones muy SEXY.

**Si eres susceptible NO LO LEAS**.

_**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**_

_**El orgullo te podrá hacer sentir Fuerte, pero Jamás te hará sentir Feliz**_

_**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**_

_**Chicas muchas gracias por iluminarme y hacerme muy feliz con sus MP, Me emocioné mucho porque me escribieron un montón de mensajes, Gabriela Cruz, patybenededmalfoy, **_ **RozennSakurraa,** _**Soteria Black, alwayseverus,**_ _**Mama Shmi,**_ _**patybenededmalfoy, YazminSnape,**_ _**Voramar,**_ _**Lily Dangerous Black,**_ _**Miara Makisan,**_ _**Diosa Luna,**_ _**Luzenlaoscuridad, 73,**_ _**yooyaa. (Espero que no se me olvide nadie) **_

_**Y a todas las que le dieron seguir y favorito también muchas gracias.**_

_**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**_

Severus estaba desesperado.

Siempre supo que hacer que Hermione lo perdonara, no iba a ser una tarea fácil. Pero tuvo la esperanza de que todo se arreglaría pronto. Pero ahora esa esperanza se estaba terminando.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde la terrible noche en que había echado todo a perder y no encontraba forma de que Hermione le diera oportunidad de hablarle.

Sentado en el sillón de la sala enfrente de la chimenea con un vaso de Whiskie de fuego. Lo que hace unos meses le parecía un hogar ahora comenzaba a ser de nuevo un lugar frio, sin personalidad, un lugar que lo llevaba a la depresión.

_Suspiro._

Y es que nunca pensó que Hermione cumpliría su amenaza, solo pensó que el dolor que le había causado la hacia hablar con enojo. Pero no, ella lo había cumplido. Al principio de su relación ella había insistido que compartieran las tres comidas juntos y platicaran de todo los que les había sucedido en el día, y eso a el le había parecido chocante, pero ahora la extrañaba con locura, extrañaba escucharla hablar de sus clases, de sus compañeros, extrañaba escuchar su voz mientras le contaba como ella veía al mundo. Un mundo que ahora a él le parecía tan gris. Pero ahora ella ya no se paraba en la casa para nada que no fuera para dormir, y por mas que había hecho el intento por que ella lo escuchara lo único que lograba es que lo ignorara mas.

Y lo peor era saber que ella también sufría, lo había notado en las pocas veces que logro vislumbrarla aun que fuera de paso. Ella se veía mucho mas delgada, ojerosa y parecía que no estaba descansando como debía. Y eso le hacia preocuparse por ella.

_Suspiro._

Esto no podía continuar así, y es que ya había intentado de todo para poder reconciliarse con ella, al día siguiente de aquella maldita noche le había empezado a mandar flores escribiendo notas diciendo cuanto lamentaba haberla lastimado, él que era igual de romántico que una roca, pero eso no funciono, después paso a los dulces, pero tampoco hicieron nada en aminorar el enojo de ella. Después pensó que siendo ella tan inteligente podría interesarle otro tipo de disculpas, y fue cuando pensó en los libros de medimagia y sanación, de eso solo logro que ella se dejara ver un día mientras tomaba su te y le diera las gracias pero no mas. Luego paso a los ingredientes raro para sus pociones medicinales y así poder dárselas a sus pacientes en San Mungo. Pero en vez de que ella reaccionara como una mujer normal, simplemente le dijo que no podría comprar su perdón, ni aunque le comprara todos los ingredientes del mundo.

Y es que si algo tenia Hermione Granger es que era testaruda y el la admiraba por eso, pero ya se le estaban acabando las ideas y todo lo demás eran clichés, joyas, ropa, zapatos, cosas inútiles que sabia no lograrían nada.

_Suspiro. _

Sabia que si no quería perderla debía encontrar una forma de que ella lo perdonara. Después de pensarlo mucho se dio cuenta que nada de lo que él hiciera podría lograr que ella lo escuchara, así que había llegado el momento de ir por los refuerzos. Tendría que tragarse su orgullo y pedir ayuda. En momentos así era que extrañaba a la cabra loca del director, podía ser un hombre manipulador, loco, adorador de los dulces de limón, pero era bien conocido que era el hombre mas cursi del planeta y tenia una vena romántica que había ayudado a mas de uno para salir de situaciones como la suya.

_Suspiro. _

Esperaba que esta idea no lo arruinara mas.

_**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**_

Hola chicas lo se es súper cortito y se que dije que seria mas largo, pero mientras lo escribía me di cuenta que merecía la pena agregarle muchas mas cosas y darle la importancia adecuada a cada una.

Bueno la votación quedo así, fueron 15 votos, una de ustedes voto por Harry y las 14 restantes votaron por juntos. Así que el siguiente capitulo es de ellos un poco, su historia juntos y como van a ayudar a Severus. No se preocupen probablemente el próximo capitulo también Mione y Sev estén hablando, bueno depende de cómo se comporten los otros dos y si Sev no los mata antes jajajaja.

**Respondiendo mensajes:**

_**Luzenlaoscuridad**_: Muchas gracias por tu mensaje, por desgracia no pude contestarte de inmediato porque la pag no me dejo al parecer no habías iniciado sesión. Primero que nada BIENVENIDA a esta locura que escribo, ojala la sigas y me sigas dejando mensajes. Sobre Harry y Draco si se que es difícil imaginar esa pareja y quiero ser honesta contigo a mi tampoco me gustaba mucho la pareja, pero después le di una oportunidad y la ame. Y es que Ginny sin ofender se me hace muy sosa para Harry el merece alguien que pueda seguirlo en aventuras, pero que aparte lo desafié mental y emocionalmente, y Draco es perfecto para eso. Jajajaja.

Bueno si algún día se me ocurre un fic con la pareja de Harry y Ginny prometo dedicártelo.

**Diosa Luna: **Hola a ti tampoco pude contestarte el mensaje, (uno muy largo, por cierto que ame) Bueno contestando a tu pregunta, Severus no se acostó con la otra mujer solo fueron unos roces, pero yo te hago una pregunta a ti, Que es peor? El engaño físico o el engaño emocional?

La segunda pregunta que me haces sobre lo que Mione tenia que hablar con el, no la puedo contestar aun, creo que cualquiera de las dos noticias que tu me planteas serian muy fuertes para él, las dos cambiarían sin duda su vida y la de ella. Pero creo que una es mejor que la otra y a la larga lo puede hacer mas feliz.

Bueno ya viste los resultados de las votaciones y bueno fuiste la única que voto por solo Harry la mayoría voto por los dos.

Te prometo que Severus esta sufriendo, es tanto su sufrimiento que ha decidido que nada que el haga solo puede surtir efecto en Hermione, y esta dispuesto a humillarse, y que mayor humillación que ir y pedir ayuda al cara rajada y su ahijado, espero que con eso el compense todo lo que ha hecho sufrir a Mione.

Y para todas las demás mil gracias por sus mensajes, creo que ya se los he dicho individualmente a cada una, pero no esta de mas repetirlo. Soy muy feliz cada vez que me escriben y para superar mas mi emoción el anterior capitulo tuvo casi el doble de mensajes, así que de nuevo (aunque suene repetitivo) gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer mis ideas locas. 


	7. Dudas

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Esta historia esta escrita sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Este fic Tiene contenido sexual, dominación, sumisión, lenguaje adulto, una alumna deseosa de agradar a su profesor y sobre todo un maestro de pociones muy SEXY.

**Si eres susceptible NO LO LEAS**.

_**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**_

_**Chicas muchas gracias por iluminarme y hacerme muy feliz con sus MP,**_ _**luzenlaoscuridad, YazminSnape,**_ _**Miara Makisan, Voramar, Gabriela Cruz,**_ _**Lily Dangerous Black**_

_**Y a todas las que le dieron seguir y favorito también muchas gracias.**_

_**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**_

**Aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta.**

_**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**_

Harry observaba a Draco refunfuñar sobre como un sangre pura no debía hacer labores domesticas. Y eso lo hizo sonreír, conocía bien al rubio y sabia que en el fondo de toda ese parloteo, su novio no creía nada de eso de la superioridad de la sangre y que los magos de familias puras eran mejores que otros.

Y si sabia perfectamente que cualquier otra persona que no conociera al rubio como él lo conocía estaría pensando que el niño que salvo al mundo mágico necesitaba internarse urgentemente en un loquero. Y es que todos conocían a Draco Malfoy el altanero, orgulloso, sin preocupaciones, soberbio, hijo de puta. Pero él Harry Potter conocía al Draco real, al joven asustado, sensible, amoroso, leal, valiente. Y si lo dejaban podía continuar horas y horas alagándolo.

Su historia había comenzado después de la guerra, cuando Harry pensó que la vida seria mas sencilla, pero nada lejos de la verdad. Y es que uno pensaría que después de exterminar a un Lord Oscuro y todas sus huestes, el gobierno mágico estaría mas que agradecido y lo dejarían en paz. Pero oh, era el error mas grande. El primer ministro de magia se había convertido en un insufrible tipo, que se quería colgar de su fama y victoria. Llevándolo por todos lados, exponiéndolo como un trofeo, cada vez que se encontraba en una reunión o en una fiesta o con algún ministro de otro país, se sentía como si estuviera en un circo de tres pistas y el fuera la atracción principal. Pero lo había soportado estoicamente, realmente no le hacia daño a nadie. La gota que casi derrama el vaso, fue cuando el ministro lo empezó a llevar a los juicios como carta fuerte haciendo que declarara en contra de todo aquel mortifago y traidor al mundo mágico, que pudieron apresar. Harry había estado asqueado de todo lo que tuvo que revivir sobre la gran batalla, y se había puesto enfermo cuando se dio cuenta que el ministro no satisfecho con hacerlo su mascota personal, también estaba haciendo de los juicios una forma de llevarse toda la fama y buscar mas electores.

Pero Harry se mantuvo callado porque sabia que todos esos criminales merecían un castigo. Pero todo cambio cuando le avisaron que tenia que ir y declarar en el juicio de Draco Malfoy, al principio pensó que todo era un error, el había sabido siempre que Draco era muy brabucón y creído, pero eso a hacerse Mortifago muy lejos de la verdad. Y es que después de los sucesos en la torre de astronomía, donde pudo haber matado al director y llevarse la gloria por haber terminado con uno de los magos mas poderosos del mundo mágico. Pero él solo había visto a un chico asustado que no quería hacer nada malo, un chico que simplemente tenia miedo, que temía por su familia. Y el lo comprendía a la perfección, si a Harry le hubieran dado a escoger entre pasar todo ese sufrimiento y salir corriendo. Hubiera tomado la segunda opción. Pero él al igual que Draco y otros, la guerra los había envuelto y no pudieron salirse. Algunos como él y sus amigos salieron bien librados con algunas heridas físicas y otras psicológicas. Pero algunos otros no tuvieron la suerte de sobrevivir.

La primera sorpresa fue cuando vio a Draco después de la gran batalla final. No quedaba nada del chico arrogante que conoció y vio durante 7 años en la escuela. Por un lado estaba lo físico, Draco había crecido mucho durante las meses que no se vieron, sus facciones ya de por sí hermosas ahora eran perfecta, mas afinada y aristócratas. Su cuerpo se veía delgado pero firme, algo dentro de él le hizo imaginar su cuerpo sin ninguna prenda, y eso hizo sonrojar al moreno. Que nunca había sentido deseo por otra persona, claro que en la escuela le gustaron algunas chicas, pero por ninguna sintió lo que solo una vista del rubio lo hizo desear.

La segunda sorpresa fue cuando el Ministro trato de inculpar a Draco de una serie de cosas que el joven Malfoy no había tenido nada que ver y seguro ni conocía. Mientras se leía la lista de acusaciones, Harry no se perdió la mirada asombrada que el joven ponía cada vez que se agregaba una acusación en su contra.

Harry sabia que el Ministro solo buscaba publicidad. Encerrando al ultimo integrante de una de las familias sangre puras mas importante de su momento. Pero el no podía permitir que inculparan a alguien inocente. Así que cuando llego su turno de hablar, y dar su declaración, dijo la verdad. Relato todos los sucesos que tuvieron que ver con Draco Malfoy, haciendo saber al mundo mágico que el, Harry Potter estaba ayudado a un supuesto mortifago a ser declarado inocente. Al finalizar ofreció todas sus memorias para poder demostrar que nada de lo que decía era mentira, pero siendo él, _él – chico – que – vivió, dos – veces_. No fue necesario, nadie dudo de su palabra y así Draco fue puesto en liberta.

El ministro no estuvo muy contento y se lo hizo saber, pero a Harry no le importo he hizo oídos sordos.

Draco sabia que no podría salir bien librado de esta, a lo mejor no era su culpa todas las cosas que le imputaban, pero era culpable de aceptar muchas otras cosas y no negarse cuando su padre empezó a iniciarlo como Mortifago. Claro que tenia miedo, pero muy dentro de el sabia que debió pedir ayuda. Y por todos sus pecados cometidos y no cometidos, nunca espero que Harry Potter su némesis, el chico que mas había despreciado, molestado, acosado en su infancia y juventud, saliera a su defensa y es que Draco era lo suficientemente hombre para aceptar que gracias al salvador del mundo, el estaba ahora libre y absuelto. Solo tendría que pagar algunas multas, que probablemente lo dejarían un poco menos rico.

La tercera sorpresa llego un par de semanas después del juicio. Harry siguió pensando en el rubio, pero no sabia como acercarse, no podía llegar a la puerta de su mansión y decir _–Hola ¿me recuerdas? Soy el tipo al que siempre molestabas y hechizabas en la escuela. Tuve un flechazo contigo y me gustaría conocerte- _No, uno no hace eso. Pero mientras Harry se rebanaba los sesos pensado como acercarse al rubio. Draco sabia que debía agradecer a Harry por ayudarlo en su juicio. Así que poniendo en practica toda la educación que su madre le dio, escribió una nota invitándolo a cenar un día a su casa. Mando la nota con su lechuza.

Cuando Harry recibió la invitación, fue un hombre muy feliz. Rápidamente todas sus preocupaciones se esfumaron, la vida le estaba dando la oportunidad de conocer a Draco y el no la iba a desaprovechar, rápidamente escribió una nota aceptando la invitación.

He hizo lo que jamás pensó, reviso su guardarropa de pies a cabeza buscando que ponerse. Regularmente cuando tenia una cita con cualquier chica, solo se pondría cualquier ropa, pero el sabia que si quería impresionar al Rubio tenia que verse perfecto y es que era bien sabido que los Malfoy apreciaban la belleza y no es que el lo fuera, pero tenia lo suyo, bueno eso decía Hermione, cada vez que trataba de que tuvieran una cita.

El día de la tan añorada cena llego y un nervioso Harry Potter toco la puerta de la mansión Malfoy donde fue recibido por un elfo domestico. Que lo hizo pasar de inmediato, haciéndole saber que su amo se reuniría con el pronto. Harry agradeció comprar ropa nueva, aun que eran unos simples pantalones negros y una camisa verde que acentuaba sus ojos, al ver la opulencia donde vivía Draco se sintió un poco fuera de lugar. Cuando vio a Draco en todo su esplendor bajando por las escaleras se le fue el aire. Era una de las visiones mas hermosas que jamás viera. El rubio iba todo de negro, pantalones y sweater, su cabello un poco mas largo de lo normal.

La velada fue memorable, al principio la pareja se sintió nerviosa pero mientras fueron pasando los minutos se dieron cuenta que no tenían porque sentirse así y pudieron abrirse los dos, hablando de todo y de nada, pero al final de la misma supo que estaba prendado de Draco Malfoy.

Y así siguió la amistad, cuando tuvieron que regresar a la escuela a cursar su ultimo año de estudios, todos se sorprendieron de ver lo bien que se llevaban ahora. Y era de esperar después de llevarse mal toda la vida y ahora verlos tan amistosos, era sorprendente.

Y es que aun recordaba el día que les había contado a sus amigos que estaba prendado del rubio. Actuaron como el pensó que lo harían. Hermione solo lo vio por un momento estudiándolo. Le sonrió y le dijo que estaba bien con ella. Si el era feliz con el chico, adelante ella lo apoyaba. El que se puso un poco mas loco fue Ron, en principio por no decirle que era gay. Harry le aclaro que nunca se había sentido atraído por otro hombre hasta esa tarde en que vio a Draco en el ministerio. Y que pensándolo bien, no le atraían otros hombres solo Draco. Luego le reclamo que pudiera llevarse bien con el que había sido su enemigo de toda la vida. Pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo Hermione salió a su defensa, haciendo notar que esas cosas era rivalidades de adolecentes, que ahora eran adultos y habían madurado después de las experiencias vividas en la guerra. _**–Ron debemos darle una oportunidad a Draco, si Harry vio algo bueno en el, para enamorarse de él. Nosotros solo debemos apoyarlo- **_

Ron se quedo callado ante esto y solo asintió con la cabeza. Harry también se sorprendió ante las palabras de su amiga. ¿Él enamorado de Draco Malfoy? No, no podía ser. Pero no pudo engañarse por mucho tiempo y lo sabia. La verdad es que si no estuviera ya enamorado del chico no estaría tan ansioso por que alguien mas lo cortejara. O que Draco no sintiera lo mismo por claro el rubio flores vinieron los dulces. que r lo estaba cortejandoHermione le no e con la ayuda de Hecompro racido.

io se él.

Así que Harry empezó una campaña de cortejo abierta, para que todo mundo supiera de sus intensiones. Le mandaba flores al rubio, que al principio se vio sorprendido, y un poco molesto. _**–Potter no soy una damisela para que me mandes flores**__._ Le había dicho el rubio, con un tono molesto cuando se lo encontró en uno de los pasillos. Pero Harry pudo ver el brillo en sus ojos, ese brillo que le decía que Draco estaba complacido.

Y si a lo mejor Draco Malfoy no era una chica, pero le gustaba la atención y que todos se enteraran que el gran Harry Potter lo estaba cortejando. Después de las flores vinieron los dulces. Que claro el rubio desdeño, haciéndole saber a Harry que estaba loco si creía que se iba a comer todos esas golosinas y engordar.

Luego vinieron los poemas, que claro Draco pensó que era gracioso. _**–Quien diría que el gran Harry James Potter podía ser tan cursi, de haberlo sabido la guerra no hubiera sido necesaria, solo tenia que ponerse a leer esos poemas al señor tenebroso y habrían pasado dos cosas, la primera hubiera muerto de risa, o la segunda de aburrimiento. **_Harry sabia que no tenia que ofenderse con las palabras del rubio, era su forma de no mostrar el mismo interés que Harry mostraba.

Harry pensó que ahora debía ir a su carta fuerte, tenia que encontrar un regalo a la altura de un Malfoy, alguien que lo había tenido todo en la vida, y que no era que Draco fuera superficial, solo era conocedor. Así que con la ayuda de Hermione le diseño un brazalete, inicialmente solo seria una tira de piel de dragón y un diseño sencillo en platino (una aleación muggle muy empleada en joyería mágica, por su uso para poner hechizos de protección). Pero al final después de unas semanas de dibujos, ya no fue tan sencillo, quedando una gruesa tira de piel , que era adornada con un largo Dragón, que a la hora que susurraban una palabras movía sus alas como si fuera a emprender el vuelo. Hermione investigo a un buen alfarero para mandarlo a hacer. Y cuando lo tuvo en sus manos Harry también puso algunos hechizos de protección en el.

Y después de semanas Harry preparo una cena romántica a la luz de las velas, a la orilla del lago, con la luna y las estrellas como únicos testigos.

Draco estaba acostumbrado a ser admirado y cortejado tanto por hombres como por mujeres, el era un Malfoy al fin de cuentas, su dinero y poder atraían a cualquiera, y por su puesto su porte hacia que mas de uno se parara para admirarlo cuando iba a cualquier lugar. Pero cuando Harry empezó a mandarle regalos su primer sentimiento fue la sorpresa. El chico que salvo al mundo mágico podía tener a cualquier persona a su lado, hombre, mujer, lobo, vampiro, hada, quimera. Pero era a él a Draco Malfoy a quien abiertamente le mandaba regalos para agradarlo. Al principio creyó que solo era una broma ahora que eran amigos. Pero cuando las semanas pasaron y siguió recibiendo cosas supo que esto no era una broma, y de la incredulidad paso al placer. Harry era muy apuesto y Draco lo había notado hacia mucho tiempo, pero nunca se permitió tener esperanzas de una relación con el chico moreno, por estar en lados opuestos en la guerra. Pero ahora que todo había terminado y que estaban en tiempo de paz, todo podía pasar, así que el se sentó a disfrutar de toda esta atención.

La velada fue romántica y los dos lo disfrutaron mucho. Como siempre que se encontraban hablando de todo y de nada. Y como de costumbre el tiempo se paso volando, cuando Draco pensó que eso iba a llegar a su fin. Harry lo sorprendió con el regalo mas hermoso que nunca nadie le hubiera dado (Y como un Malfoy el había recibido muchas joyas) pero nada como esto, Harry le conto como lo había diseñado todo, le enseño las palabras para que el dragón se moviera, y los hechizos de protección. Draco estaba muy emocionado por este gesto. Y por todo el esfuerzo que el moreno se tomo para poder darle este regalo.

Y con lo que los rodeaba de testigo se dieron su primer beso.

Su relación fue fluyendo, en lo emocional y el lo físico. Sus encuentros cada vez se hacían mas frecuentes y mas apasionados. En las noches después del toque de queda se encontraban en el salón de menesteres, y daban rienda suelta a su pasión, bueno hasta cierto punto. Draco tenia algo de experiencia. Pero Harry era nuevo en las artes amatorias y desde el principio le había dicho a Draco que quería que su primera vez fuera especial. Y quería que fuera con él. Así que exploraban sus cuerpos, conociendo cada punto de placer hasta culminar los dos enredados con sus cuerpos, satisfechos y cansados.

Meses después fue el turno de Draco de preparar un cena romántica, en el mismo lugar donde se dieron su primer beso. Con la ayuda de Hermione y de Ron (Quien diría que se podrían llevar bien) organizo todo. Y fue allí, en ese lugar especial para los dos donde unieron sus cuerpo por primera vez, en la expresión mas clara de entrega, confianza y amor.

Mientras su relación avanzaba, algunos no pudieron entender como él, el salvador del mundo podía estar enamorado y en una relación con un ex mortifago. Y se lo hicieron saber, muchos trataron de meterse para separar a la pareja. Y claro que en muchas ocasiones habían peleado, pero los dos tenían algo muy claro. Debían tener confianza uno en el otro y la seguridad de que se amaban.

Antes de que terminaran su ultimo año de escuela y emprendieran el resto de su vida, Harry tuvo algo en claro, no podía vivir sin Draco Malfoy, así que se armo de valor, ya que si, habían compartido sus intereses a futuro, pero nunca habían hablado de lo que pasaría después de que salieran de la escuela.

Harry sabia que podía ser muy pretencioso pensar que Draco querría un futuro con él. Y era en esos momentos que años de maltrato psicológico, a manos de su familia muggle, salían a relucir y es que Draco tenia todo, belleza, dinero, muchos admiradores y aunque el había salvado al mundo, solo era Harry el tipo que no sabia vestir bien, era torpe, despistado, y muchos defectos mas.

Pero aun así se había armado de valor y unas noches antes de terminar el curso después de tener un momento de pasión. Empezó a hablando de sus sentimientos, de cómo Draco lo hacia ser una mejor persona, de cómo no podía imaginar su vida sin estar junto al rubio, de lo feliz que era cada vez que despertaban juntos en su cama, o lo emocionante que se veía el futuro si los dos estaban compartiendo su vida.

Draco había estado un poco temeroso de no tener un plan al finalizar la escuela, el amaba a Harry y quería dar el siguiente paso, pero no encontraba la forma de decírselo, pero ya que el moreno siempre había sido mejor aventurándose que él. Fue un alivio cuando Harry le pidió ir a vivir con él.

Y así era como ahora se encontraban, un año después viviendo felices.

Harry escucho a Draco maldecir por algo que se le había caído en la cocina y salió de su ensoñación. Si alguien le hubiera dicho en sus tiempos de escuela antes de la guerra, que terminaría con el rubio, viviendo y planeando un futuro juntos. Hubiera buscado ayuda para el pobre ingenuo.

Y por eso la cena de hoy era tan importante. Se trataba de la felicidad de su mejor amiga. Hermione había estado sufriendo por los dos últimos meses. Y es que cuando ella le conto que estaba enamorada de Severus Snape, decir que se quedo mudo es decir poco.

Aun recordaba las lagrimas que ella derramaba ese día, que se entero que Snape salió del hospital y no tuvo a bien avisar a donde iba, la desesperación con que le hablaba, pidiéndole que le ayudara a encontrarlo. Y es que no entendía porque la castaña estaba tan preocupada por el murciélago de las mazmorras. Y claro el estaba agradecido por todo lo que Severus sacrificara a lo largo de la guerra como espía de la luz. Y como lo había protegido a él y a sus amigos. Pero aun ahora no comprendía como alguien lo podía amar, como su amiga lo amaba. Y es que siendo muy sinceros Severus Snape era una persona muy amargada que no amaba a nadie. Y eso le decía que alguien en el cielo quería darle una segunda oportunidad y porque no, verlo feliz.

Cual fuera su sorpresa un año atrás cuando Hermione anuncio que iba a vivir con su ex profesor de pociones, porque lo amaba y no podía vivir sin él. Lo extraordinario fue saber que Snape, no la había corrido de su casa después de unos meses viviendo con él y que muy a pesar de Harry, las pocas veces que había visto interactuar a la pareja, se veían así, como una pareja. Severus se veía mas relajado, mas humano. Algo que nadie pudo imaginar nunca.

Pero aunque todo parecía ir bien, un par de meses atrás Hermione había llegado a su casa inconsolable y enojadísima, porque la rata la había engañado. Y su primer impulso fue salir y buscarlo para hechizarlo por todo el daño que le estaba haciendo a su amiga. Pero Draco lo convenció de que Severus y Hermione tenían que resolver sus problemas solos. Ellos como sus amigos solo podían ser espectadores y estar allí, para los dos. Porque Draco había sido muy claro en esto. Tarde o temprano Snape se daría cuenta de su error y buscaría ayuda y ellos estarían allí para dársela.

Pero ahora dos meses después viendo la miseria de su amiga y ella no daba su brazo a torcer, y que Snape no daba luces de querer su ayuda, empezando a pensar que su rubio estaba equivocado.

Suspiro

Y es que ahora que él era tan feliz con su Dragoncito quería que todo mundo fuera igual de feliz que él.

La estrategia a seguir era hacer entrar en razón a Hermione para que hablara con Snape, porque él sabia que por lo menos el imbécil de Severus había hecho el intento de resolver las cosas. De una forma equivocada, pero hizo el intento. Y es que la sola idea de que su Dragon lo engañara lo ponía loco de ira, podía imaginar lo que su amiga sintió cuando se entero.

Pero por amor todo se perdonaba. Así que no le quedaba de otra que hablar con la castaña.

Y si eso no funcionaba, tendría que secuestrar a Severus y hechizarlo por idiota. Esperaba no tener que llegar a tanto. En el fondo sabia que si dañaba un solo pelo de la cabeza de Snape, Hermione estaría muy enojada con él y no podría salir bien librado de la ira de su amiga. Solo de pensar en eso un escalofrió subió por su columna vertebral.

Salió de su ensoñación y empezó a ver que hacia falta. Cuando escucho que tocaban a la puerta, miro el reloj y vio que era muy temprano.

Feliz porque su amiga estuviera allí ya, camino hacia la puerta. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse no con Hermione si no con Severus Snape.

Harry estaba sorprendido, y no lo pudo ocultar.

_**-¿Sr. Potter, me va a dejar pasar o toda la noche me mirara con esa cara de**_ _**asombro?**_ Dijo Severus con su típico tono acido.

Harry se compuso rápidamente. **–Lo siento profesor pase.**

Severus movió la cabeza. –**Potter ¿su cerebro no trabaja bien hoy? ¿O la guerra le dejo daño permanente? No me llame profesor, ya no lo soy. ¿Cuantas veces debo repetírselo? Solo dígame Snape o Severus. **

Harry estaba a punto de contestarle, cuando Draco entro en la sala.

_**-Severus, que gusto verte. Hace mucho que no te vemos. ¿A que debemos el honor de tu visita?**_ Mientras Draco tomaba del brazo a Severus y lo llevaba junto a un sillón le dirigió una mirada de complicidad a Harry y le guiño el ojo.

Cuando Severus pensó en venir y pedir ayuda a este par. Creyó que era una gran idea. Pero ahora que se encontraba aquí, ya no lo creía. Y es que él no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie. ¿O, si?

Cuando pensaba en una buena escusa para estar allí, vio la cara que Draco le puso y supo que no saldría bien librado de esta.

_**-Severus Snape, no lo niegues, viniste aquí por algo. Así que dilo y ya**_.

_**-Yo… No se de que hablas Draco. Estar tanto tiempo con Potter te ha pegado su daño cerebral. **_

Draco rodo los ojos.

_**-Severus, no insultes a Harry. Recuerda que nosotros no somos el enemigo. Solo queremos tu felicidad.**_

Severus vio fijamente al par, no podría decir que quisiera a Draco, simplemente lo apreciaba. Lo había visto crecer desde que era un bebe y puede que no fuera de su agrado pero había aprendido a soportarlo, al igual que a Potter. No era que dejara de odiarlo, simplemente lo toleraba mas.

Y se recordó que estaba haciendo esto por Hermione, muy dentro de su ser sabia que no podría vivir si ella no lo perdonara. Y es por mas que lo negara ella significaba mucho para él. Y por mas que se trato de engañar sabiendo que ella lo abandonaría un día, el siempre la ínsito, haciéndola enojar, criticando cualquier cosa que hiciera, hablando mal de sus amigos y muchas cosas mas. Y sabia que ella estoicamente soporto de todo, pero la gota que derramo el vaso, fue que él tratara de engañarla. Y es que muchos podrían decir que Severus Snape, es un hijo de puta, sin sentimientos he intolerante. Pero sabia perfectamente que el daño que le había hecho a la chica no se solucionaría solo con un lo siento, por que este engaño iba mas allá de algo físico, era algo emocional. Las mujeres pueden perdonar que las engañes con alguien, pero que les ocultes sentimientos y les tengas desconfianza eso no lo perdonan tan fácil.

_**-Hermione.**_ Simplemente susurro.

Draco le dio de nuevo esa mirada a Harry, el moreno quiso rodar los ojos por le mirada sabionda que le dio su novio.

_**-¿Qué quieres que hagamos?**_ Pregunto el rubio.

Severus se negó a mirarlos. Simplemente se encogió de hombros. Esto era humillante.

_**-Bueno sabemos, que ya intento con los regalos, flores, dulces, etc. Pero ella no quiere saber nada.**_ Esta vez hablo Harry. _**–En lo personal creo que esta actuando de forma errónea. A una mujer como Hermione no se le gana con presentes. Ella es otro tipo de mujer. **_

_**-¿Crees que no lo se Potter?**_ Dijo Severus en tono acido_**. -¿Crees que no se que ella es una de las mujeres mas inteligentes de este mundo, que es hermosa no solo por fuera sino también por dentro? ¿Qué pensar en darle la luna y las estrellas es poco para ella? Que he sido un idiota al tratar de alejarla y que aunque viviera eternamente me faltarían días para decirle que lo siento. **_

Harry se sorprendió por la vehemencia que escucho en la voz del ex profesor.

Y por primera vez desde que se entero que Hermione estaba enamorada de Severus, y que tenían una relación, sintió que todo estaría bien.

Draco se acerco y se sentó junto a Severus. _**–Lo que Harry esta tratando de decirte, es que Hermione, lo que necesita es que le digas todas estas cosas a ella, que le abras tu alma y le digas lo que sientes. **_

Severus se vio horrorizado.

_**-¿Y como lo voy a hacer par de genios? Ella no quiere, ni escucharme, ni verme, huye de mi, aunque vivimos en la misma casa si la he visto dos o tres veces a lo largo de este tiempo es mucho. **_

Draco y Harry intercambiaron una mirada como si fuera lo mas obvió del planeta.

_**-Bueno es que no, nos tenias a nosotros como cómplices, pero podemos hacer que te encuentres con ella.**_

_**-Sigo sin entender, ¿La van a secuestrar? ¿Le lanzaran un hechizo inmovilizador? ¿Qué parte de ella no quiere saber de mi, no entendieron? Par de idiotas. **_

Si la situación no fuera tan seria Harry podría reír a carcajadas de la cara de Severus. Ese hombre no terminaba de sorprenderlo, su expresión era entre preocupado y fastidiado.

_**-No le vamos a decir que te encontraras con ella, simplemente dejaremos que las cosas fluyan. **_

Severus les lanzo una mirada interrogante. Cada vez entendía menos. Definitivamente esto era un error.

_**-Bueno, no tendremos que decir nada si ustedes por casualidad se encuentran en un lugar. ¿Cierto? **_

Severus siguió sin entender, pero asintió con la cabeza.

Su voz interior le gritaba "Error" a todo pulmón.

Draco veía explicar a Harry y dejar mas confundido a Severus. Es que los Griffiyndors son tan misteriosos que no han entendido que es mejor ser directos.

_**-Severus, Hermione va a avenir hoy a cenar y no tarda en llegar así que esta es tu oportunidad de decirle todo lo que sientes por ella y así arreglar las cosas. **_

Las palabras de Draco fueron como un baldé de agua fría.

¿Y ahora que hacer?

Severus no estaba listo para esto. Necesitaba irse de aquí ahora.

Cuando se iba a poner en pie, una de las manos de Draco lo retuvo.

_**-No hagas esto.**_ El rubio lo miro directamente a los ojos.

_**-Se que el amor da miedo algunas veces. Sobre todo a personas como tu y yo, que vivimos la mayor parte de nuestra vida sin él, que hemos visto de primera mano la maldad de las personas que debieron querernos. Pero Severus tenemos que aferrarnos fuertemente a lo bueno que nos pasa. Porque por alguna razón la vida nos esta dando una segunda oportunidad, compensando un poco todo lo que hemos sufrido. Y puedo jurarte que vale la pena. Solo tienes que confiar. **_

Las palabras de Draco hacían eco en la habitación dejando a su paso tan silenciosa que si un alfiler cayera , se escucharía.

Severus se quedo sentado allí meditando las palabras del rubio. No sabia que hacer. El Severus Snape no sabia si era merecedor de una segunda oportunidad.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar mas, ya que unos golpes en la puerta lo pusieron alerta, el destino había decidido por el, era ahora o nunca.

_**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**_

Hola, como están? Yo aquí actualizando, se que he tardado, pero tuve algunos problemas con este capitulo, no sabia si Severus quería la ayuda o no. Así que por eso quedo así el capitulo. Aparte me ha estado rondando en la cabeza otra historia solo que esta seria slash entre Harry y Severus, es tal la fuerza de la idea que ya me imagine toda la historia, lo que aun me falta es el nombre del fic. Pero que no cunda el pánico primero voy a terminar esta historia antes de empezar cualquier otra cosa. A este fic solo le quedan dos capítulos mas, espero hacerlos muy largos para que, todas queden contentas con el final.

Bueno como de costumbre sus mensajes son el motor que me hace escribir, y saber si la historia les gusta o no. Así que escríbanme mucho para poder saber que les pareció este capitulo.

**Respuesta a mensaje.**

**Yetsave:** Muchas gracias por tus mensajes. No pude contestarte personalmente ya que la pagina no me lo permitió. Pero te contesto por aquí. Me da mucho gusto saber que la historia te esta gustando y que te la leíste toda de una sentada jajajajaja. Yo también espero que Severus pueda reconciliarse con Hermione los dos han sufrido mucho para no tener un final feliz.

Espero que este capitulo te gustara y que me escribas para darme tu opinión.


End file.
